


Oculorum

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Possession, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Resurrection, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: In a routine mission after the destruction of Starkiller Base, General Hux is shot out of the sky. While suspended in death he meets a ghost claiming to be Anakin Skywalker that reveals a plan to resurrect Hux and use him to rescue Kylo from Snoke's influence.When Hux wakes again he's alive, but true to his word, he's being haunted by the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, who wants nothing more than to help Kylo. But as both have learnt throughout life, things don't always go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a slightly strange fic as it's going to focus strongly on Armitage Hux and Anakin Skywalker bonding :L but there's good evidence to show they could potentially after watching the prequel trilogy again!!
> 
> I just love the trope of Anakin wanting to protect Kylo and this was born so...I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> tagged as major character death as a precaution because of the first chapter!  
> Oculorum translates roughly to "eyes" in Latin as far as I can tell and it sort of fits the theme, the name may change in the future though!

 

 

The blaring of the alarm system was the only warning Hux and the crew received that their shuttle was in danger. All the consoles screeched that a missile had been fired at them, and it was approaching at terrifying speed. The pilot jumped immediately into action, as if the split second they had to do anything was going to save them. The shuttle jolted, and durasteel shrieked as the missile made contact, sending the crew not strapped in flying as they struggled to save themselves. Hux was secured to the co-pilot’s chair, although he didn’t remember fastening the straps himself. At impact, he snapped forward, the straps cutting off his ability to breath for an excruciating moment, and then slammed back into it, his head banging off the rest behind him. Those of the crew that had survived the initial impact were shouting to each other, assessing the damage and trying to steady the shuttle so they could attempt to land and fix the damage.

Hux blinked the lights from his eyes and cursed as the shuttle began to nose dive. The missile had caused more damage than it should, especially with the shields installed on his personal shuttle. It was possible it had been damaged in Starkiller’s destruction, as Hux had used it to save Kylo from death, and in reality, if it weren’t for Starkiller, Hux wouldn’t have even been here. The weapon had been a disaster and there was no one else to blame for it other than the aforementioned Kylo Ren. As such, following the destruction of the First Order superweapon, many that had sworn allegiance to the Order had demanded another show of power, or a show of good faith. Hux had been called to make an appearance on so many planets, in so many ways, and he had never once believed it to be a good idea. But Snoke had insisted, and so here he was.

Launching himself at the pilot’s controls when the man went flying into the air as the shuttle continued to free fall, Hux attempted to right them. The crew had all fallen silent now, continuously slamming into the roof and floors, but Hux ignored the fact that they were most likely dead and focused on keeping himself alive. There was smoke obscuring his view out of the shuttle, and even if he did manage to control their fall, Hux was not going to be able to land the vessel in a safe way. Anything was better than an uncontrolled landing, Hux told himself, but it was to no avail.

The shuttle hit the ground with an ear-splitting crash. The shrapnel from the impact exploded across Hux’s body, causing deep lacerations and severing the seatbelt that was stopping him from flying across the cockpit. Someone was screaming. Hux never realised it was him. He was upside down, and when the belt finally gave way he plummeted to the durasteel floor, hitting it hard. His last coherent thought as his world went black was how pathetic it was for a General of the First Order to die like this.

By the time he opened his eyes, Hux was bare of severe injuries and he was no longer lying in the wreckage of his shuttle. Sitting up he was greeted with a spectacular view of space through a large viewport that seemed to stretch on for miles on either side of him. There was nothing but darkness behind him, an eternity of nothingness only broken by the emptiness of space. It left Hux with an eerie feeling as he climbed to his feet. His uniform was gone, and he was left only in a plain black jumper, black pants and black boots. The more he stared into space the calmer he felt, even though there was the itching knowledge in the back of his mind that he had just crash-landed on a potentially unfriendly planet with no way to call for help.

He felt the presence of someone behind him before he heard the footsteps announcing them, and Hux turned to find himself face to face with a young man with piercing yellow eyes. His dark, curly brown hair was parted on the right, and he had a scar over his right eye. He unnerved the calm feeling in Hux, and gave the same sort of aura that Kylo did, but more stable. Dressed only in a black tunic and dark brown robes, he cut was a striking figure appearing from the blackness.

“You’re not afraid.” He stated, voice echoing around them.

“Do I have a reason to be?” Hux asked, keeping his eye’s fixed on the stranger, and drawing himself up to his full height. The man was slightly taller than him, and Hux found himself wishing for his uniform. His yellow eyes seemed irritated, the skin around them slightly raw.

“Do you remember?” The man inquired.

“I remember the crash.” Hux nodded. “If that’s what you mean. Why?”

The man’s head tilted to the right as he considered Hux, and there was a nagging feeling in Hux’s head that he should recognise him. “Force blind people don’t remember.”

“A Jedi then?” Hux scoffed. “I should have guessed from the robe. So, are you holding me hostage…wherever we are?”

“I’m not.” The man shook his head, “A Jedi. Nor am I keeping you hostage. Let me introduce myself. I am Anakin Skywalker, but you’ll know me as Darth Vader.”

It all fell into place at the name. Hux had seen the man before in old holovids before Darth Vader had risen. He was the apprentice of Senator Palpatine, the Jedi who had slaughtered the younglings – much like Kylo had. He frowned even as his eyes widened at the admission, giving him a rather comical expression, but Anakin’s expression didn’t change. This was Kylo’s grandfather, a dead Sith Lord and the master that had led the Empire…and brought it down.

“Am I going crazy? Or just unconscious?” Hux asked sceptically when he could no longer justify why he was seeing Anakin. “Why I am seeing you, of all people.”

“I sought you out here.” Anakin replied evenly. “You’re not seeing me because of your own choice.”

Frowning again, Hux decided for the moment he had little choice but to go along with what Anakin was saying. He had hit his head hard both when the missile had hit and when the shuttle had crashed, so it was understandable that he would hallucinate. This was pushing it, but stranger things had happened before. Anakin looked amused.

“Where is here exactly?” Hux asked instead, deciding that gathering as much information as he could would be a good start.

“This is a limbo for souls. Those that do not go back to the essence of the Universe straight away, but need to be lead. Souls that do not accept they have died, or do not remember doing so get stuck here, until someone comes for you.” Anakin replied solemnly. Hux raised an eyebrow, but the Force user was serious.

Hux’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to decide what to say. “You’re telling me…I’m dead.” He spoke slowly, “And I’m stuck…here? In this empty blackness, stuck watching space forever? Unless someone comes to what…take my hand and tell me it’s okay? Are you kidding me!” He was shouting now, anger coursing through him and all calm feelings gone. “This can’t be how it ends for me I…I won’t accept it! Killed like this because…because fucking Kylo Ren can’t follow orders!”

Anakin bristled at the mention of Kylo and tried to pass it off as a movement to fold his arms, but Hux noticed it and latched on.

“You know of him then?” He spat, “Your screw up of a grandson?! The man who ruined everything by being unable to follow even the simplest of orders! Is that why you’re here? Why I’m seeing you?!”

“Who else would you expect?” Anakin chuckled darkly, his bright eyes flashing dangerously and holding Hux’s gaze easily. “Your father? The man who made your life a living misery until you were accepted into the protection of Grand Admiral Sloane? Would you expect her to meet you? You were a pawn to her, just like you were to Brendol Hux. Or,” Anakin paused and a cruel smile split his lips, “Were you expecting your mother? You never knew her, but it would be fitting for her to come to you in your last moments and deliver you safely to the afterlife, right? Wouldn’t it be a nice lie if your family could be ideal in death?”

“Shut up!” Hux yelled, attempting to take a step forward. Anakin’s head tilted slightly, and his expression told Hux that he wasn’t going to be able to move. His body was frozen, by whatever powers dead Force users had, and it sent a thrill of fear through Hux. He had never been scared of the Force before, but here, in whatever limbo this was, Hux didn’t know what sort of rules the mysterious power had, and there was nothing stopping Anakin from showing him any extent of it.  
“I can’t believe this is really happening.” He muttered bitterly, finding himself unable to even tear his eyes from Anakin’s face.

“Well it is, Armitage Hux,” The ex-Sith stated loudly, firmly, his voice commanding Hux’s attention. It surrounded him, echoed with power and forced Hux to believe the inevitable truth of the situation. “Now, shut up. You are going to listen to me.”

Glaring as best he could, Hux couldn’t speak, his mouth refusing to form words and Anakin nodded with satisfaction.

“You are going to help me save my grandson from Snoke.” Anakin began, tapping his fingers on his upper arm as he spoke, “I will not allow that thing to corrupt him any further.”

“Why?” Hux choked out, “You turned to the dark side too, you ruled from it. Ren wants to follow in your footsteps, are you not proud?”

“I am.” Anakin replied, “I’m not trying to save Kylo from the dark side, but from Snoke himself. He is not what he seems, and he will destroy my grandson. Kylo is not a Sith, and he should not become one. It’s possible for him to become one with the dark side without doing so, but Snoke desires something else from him. Something that would destroy who Kylo is.”

“Ren doesn’t even know who ‘Kylo’ is.” Hux laughed, “And you’re worried about him losing it? Don’t be absurd!”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Anakin took several steps forward and grabbed Hux by the throat, pulling the other man bodily towards him and choking off his air. Hux panicked. He didn’t need to breath, he found, but his body still fought for air as Anakin slowly cut it off.

“Kylo can be happy in the dark side, and he can be safe there. It’s where he belongs. Snoke will destroy him, take over him, and corrupt him into a worse monster than even he.” The dark haired man growled, his eyes boring in Hux. “He will continue being torn apart by both the light and the dark if he stays under Snoke’s thumb.”

“You’re…asking the wrong person to…help.” Hux gasped, “I hate that…bastard.”

“I’m not giving you a choice.” Anakin smirked. Hux shivered under his grasp, hands gripping Anakin’s own, trying to pry his fingers off his neck. Anakin relented his grip slightly, allowing Hux enough room to breathe, but he held him in place still with a combination of his own strength and the Force.

“How?” Hux asked, “We’re dead.”

“For now we are.” Anakin corrected him, “My power can bring you back to life, reanimate your body and keep you alive so I can stop Kylo working with Snoke. I don’t expect you to understand the finer points of it, but you will do as I say.”

“I won’t.” Hux snapped, “Jedi mind tricks don’t work on me.”

“I’m not using a trick.” Anakin said, releasing Hux’s throat. Hux’s legs trembled but he kept his feet, rubbing at the skin where the leather of Anakin’s gloves had been rubbing his skin raw.  
“You can feel my power. It’s the reason you can’t move properly, why you can’t tear your eyes off me. Why you feel the first real thrill of fear you’ve ever had in front of a Force user.” His hand came out again and Hux flinched, but Anakin merely rested the hand on Hux’s cheek, softly. In his desperation to get away from the touch Hux walked back until he was backed against the viewport and it wasn’t just the Force keeping him pinned in place.  
“I can come with you. I can use you, to save him.”

“What if I don’t allow you too?” Hux breathed, his eyes fixed on Anakin’s as the man had said they would be. “What do I care?”

“Kylo can be an ally to you, General.” Anakin murmured, breath ghosting along Hux’s lips from their proximity, causing Hux to shiver. Power shifted in the yellow depths of Anakin’s eyes, but beneath it Hux could see the same emotional depths that were held in Kylo’s own dark brown eyes. It was a little overwhelming and Hux wished he could look away, but Anakin refused to let him.  
“As I said, I’m not giving you a choice. It’s not your time to die, Hux. You’re right, this isn’t how you go out, it’s merely a means to an end. And it’s not my grandson’s destiny to fall to Snoke. To the dark side, to your side, yes, but not to Snoke?”

“To…my side?” Hux whispered.

“Yes.” Anakin nodded, thumbing Hux’s cheek gently. “He will fall to your side. And you will fall as well. And then you shall rise, together. I have seen it, even in death.”

“I don’t care.” Hux said with little conviction this time. “How do I know this isn’t a ploy to turn Ren against the First Order and not just Snoke! I will not help you destroy everything I have-.”

“This isn’t about you!” Anakin shouted, raising his voice for the first time. His hand slipped to the side of Hux’s neck and curled, holding him tightly and Hux instinctively tried to crush his fingers by hunching his shoulders but he still couldn’t move. “This is about Kylo.”

“I said I don’t care!” Hux cried, suddenly renewed with energy now Anakin’s calm exterior had been broken. “I don’t care about your stupid Force problems, or about Kylo Ren! If I’m dead then I am, leave me be!”

Suddenly Anakin released him and turned away, breathing heavily. Hux stayed leaning against the window, catching his breath again and touching the spot on his cheek that Anakin had been cradling, half torn between disgust and confusion. Before Hux could speak again and ask Anakin how long it would take for someone to come and get him from this infernal place, Anakin turned sharply and grabbed Hux’s shoulder with a vice like grip.

“This is happening now. Sleep.” He commanded.

Opening his mouth to argue, Hux felt his eyes roll back into his head before his consciousness faded. Anakin’s yellow eyes were the last thing he saw before collapsing completely.

\--

“Lord Ren, we have news about General Hux’s shuttle.” Mitaka’s voice was shaking as he approached where Kylo was standing looking out of the viewport of the Finalizer bridge. He had been stood there for at least an hour, since they had first gotten the news that communication with Hux’s shuttle had been lost.

Kylo turned to Mitaka, saying nothing, merely glaring at him through the bandages on his face. Mitaka gulped, but pushed on.

“We’ve managed to locate the shuttle. It’s been shot down, by sympathisers to the Resistance we believe. No news from the General or the crew, but-.” Mitaka stopped when Kylo stalked past him and off the bridge, ignoring every other officer as they watched him go, each in a different stage of worry.

As he stomped towards the Hangar Bay, Kylo took a calming breath and reached out to Snoke’s presence, ever there in the back of his mind.

“ _You have news.”_

“I do, Supreme Leader.” Kylo nodded, although he never spoke the words aloud. “General Hux’s shuttle was shut down. No word if they survived, but we have located it.”

“ _Go, and retrieve him. The General is alive, but weak. You will need to be quick.”_

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Reaching into his pocket for his comm, Kylo rang through to the crew manning the Hangar, and ordered for them to get his personal shuttle ready for departure.

Phasma met him as he stalked across the open bay towards the ramp, where his personal crew were waiting for him.

“News?” Was all she said.

Kylo ran an eye over her, and nodded. “I’m going to retrieve the General now. Make sure the bridge is on alert for when I inform them we are returning, we will need a medical unit.”

“Of course,” Phasma half-saluted him and watched him board the shuttle and take a seat in the pilot’s chair.

It felt odd, Kylo thought, piloting the shuttle from the Finalizer towards a potentially unfriendly planet to rescue Hux after an unexpected near death experience. Really, it hadn’t been too long ago when this had been reversed, and Hux had been rushing to save Kylo from the surface of Starkiller Base as it broke apart under their feet. Two and a half weeks, if Kylo remembered correctly. The General had been ruthlessly efficient in getting Kylo back to the Finalizer, in contacting the Supreme Leader to inform him that Kylo was in no shape to be training, regardless of how important Snoke might believe it was, and in getting Kylo the time he needed to recover. Kylo had been in a bacta tank for a week to heal the lightsaber wounds dealt to him by the scavenger girl, and the bowcaster blast to his side. After that, he had been bandaged and had been given bacta gel, but he just needed to mentally heal. It had been hard, mentally more than physically, as Kylo felt completely ruined by Han’s death at his hands.

Having something to focus on helped, it made Kylo calm. When that thing was Hux in a potentially life-threatening situation it only served to increase Kylo’s panic. Snoke would not be happy with Hux died, regardless of how unhappy he already was with the General for the loss of Starkiller.

It didn’t take him long to reach the planet, and it was just a matter of following the coordinates to the downed shuttle. Eventually he didn’t even need the coordinates, as Kylo began sensing Hux’s life force, weak as Snoke had said but still alive. Smoke from the crashed shuttle was still giving an indication as to where it had fallen, and when Kylo landed his own command shuttle down beside the wreckage his gut twisted at the mess.

There was barely anything of the vessel left, just twisted and burnt durasteel and Kylo could identify various parts of the cockpit as he picked his way between the debris to find Hux. The bodies of the crew were strewn around, charred from an explosion when the shuttle had hit the ground. Kylo was beginning to doubt both his and Snoke’s senses when he noticed Hux’s greatcoat sticking out from underneath a wrecked piece of panelling. Using the Force to move the metal easily, Kylo’s stomach rolled.

Hux was a mess. His body was full of deep lacerations and Kylo didn’t think he could see a part of the General that wasn’t covered in blood. His forehead was badly bruised, and he had cracked one of his front teeth as well during the crash. From what Kylo could tell without moving Hux too much, his left leg was crushed, and his right arm was badly damaged from the shoulder down as well, but both limbs were still attached and would heal without too many problems with enough time spent in bacta. Some of the cuts to Hux were down to the bone, and Kylo was sure if he moved the tattered remains of Hux’s uniform aside, he’d be able to see into Hux’s organs as well. Unwilling to test that theory, Kylo lifted the General with the Force. It seemed to be the gentlest way of moving him, and Kylo wasn’t sure if he could have held Hux physically without causing more damage.

Hux made a small noise as he lifted into the air, his entire body limp. His eye sockets were swollen from an impact, bruised and bloodied, but Kylo could just make out the slit of Hux’s open eyes. From the lighting of the fires of the shuttle they looked off-colour, yellow more than green.

“K…Ky-…Kylo.” Hux spoke his name with immense effort, his jaw quivering as the sound came out of him in a grunting manner. “An…Ana…Ani…”

“Shush!” Kylo said firmly, “You’re injured. I’m here to take you back.” 

He felt Hux wanted to say more but he couldn’t. Ignoring the pressing feeling that something felt off, that there was no way Hux would have been able to survive this crash without some outside help, Kylo walked back to his shuttle. He didn’t look for any other survivors. There was no point, and no time. Hux needed medical attention now. Whatever luck had helped him survive the crash may not hold out for long.

Contacting the Finalizer as soon as he had Hux on board, Kylo sent a short transmission. “I’ve found the General. Get a bacta tank ready now, he’s going to need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hard to write orz, I have so many ideas for this fic and I have no idea what order to put them in! Hopefully it will get a bit easier after this, this was sort of setting up the rest of the story!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your interest in this story!! And for all your comments and kudos! it means a lot that so many people are interested!
> 
> as always you can find me on [tumblr](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Snoke’s throne room was silent when Kylo entered, Hux’s blood still staining his robes and hands. The large, hulking figure of his master did not move or speak as Kylo knelt before him and bowed his head, unsure of exactly what to say. The silence stretched on for another five minutes until Kylo was wondering whether Snoke actually knew he was there. The shifting of fabric drew his attention and Snoke’s voice echoed around the chamber, emotionless but commanding.

“What news do you bring of General Hux?”

“He is alive Supreme Leader, as you said he would be.” Kylo replied quietly, hyperaware of the blood still covering him. He had not had time to change from dropping Hux off in Medbay before Snoke had summoned him for an update. “He was severely injured, but I trust the medical team can heal him and get him back to fighting shape.”

“General Hux has always reacted well to the healing agent in bacta.” Snoke’s head bobbed as he spoke, almost as if he were nodding, “Do you know who did this, my boy?”

“I have troopers searching the crash site for evidence of any missile fragments that can point us in the right direction of the anti-aircraft device or ship that fired it.” Kylo supplied, “Captain Phasma is overseeing the search and I have also arranged for the businessmen that General Hux was going to meet to be brought aboard the Finalizer for questioning.”

“Good.” Snoke said, “Good. The corporations on 244 Core need to be taught they cannot take the First Order lightly, or betray us. When we came to their planet as a new force, they were separated and desperate with in-fighting. We have made them, stronger, unanimous and General Hux was paramount in that achievement. They will learn.”

“I will oversee the questioning myself, master.” Kylo informed, “And the medical team know to get in touch with me when they have news on General Hux’s condition.”

Snoke shifted again, and Kylo knew without looking up that his eyes were fixed on him, most likely with a disapproving stare. “I have faith in you to do this at least.” Snoke began, “Perhaps when you have tested your powers on these weaklings, you will return to me to complete your training, should General Hux have nothing to say about it.”

His displeasure was palpable. Kylo was tempted to look up just to see his expression, but resisted. He already knew Snoke was not happy with what he saw as Hux’s insubordination, the demands the General had made when Kylo had been rescued from Starkiller that he not be delivered to Snoke straight away, but have time to heal and recuperate. Snoke had not seen Kylo’s manic, angry behaviour, and how distressed he had been at his lack of power following Han Solo’s death. Hux had witnessed it, had seen it in the damage done to his ship, and had made the correct decision to keep Kylo on the ship instead.

Before Snoke could say anything else, Kylo spoke, not wanting to talk about any further training with Snoke at the moment. “There is something else, Supreme Leader. When I collected General Hux from the planet there was a strange atmosphere but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was.”

“Explain it to me.” Snoke ordered.

“I cannot, master.” Kylo murmured, “It isn’t something I can explain.”

Snoke hummed, “Keep your wits about you, Lord Ren. Your power is unstable at the moment and you will need it to figure out this mystery, if it is one. Alert me if you sense anything like this again.

“Yes, master.” Kylo nodded, standing with his head still down and leaving. He wanted to go to his room and change his robe and throw this one out. It was sullied, and Kylo had a feeling that even if the stain of Hux’s blood was removed, he would still be able to sense it. His thoughts strayed immediately to the sight of Hux lying in the remains of the shuttle, bloodied and bruised and nearly dead, breathing shallowly and attempting to speak. Regardless of whether he should have survived or not – which he really should not have – Kylo couldn’t shake the feeling lingering around him. The Finalizer normally felt calm to him, even if he could sense all the distress and anger from the various people living aboard it. Now it felt as if he had brought something back alongside Hux, and he couldn’t tell whether it was sinister or harmless. Kylo cursed his problems using the Force. Before Starkiller’s destruction and Han Solo’s death, he would have been able to identify what this feeling was, seek it out and dispel it. Hux was the key, Kylo was sure.

Shaking his head, Kylo cleared his mind. The bridge staff needed to be briefed on Hux’s condition, as all they knew was Kylo had carried Hux aboard the ship and he had been rushed off to Medbay. Kylo’s commlink had been buzzing constantly ever since he had arrived back on board, as every officer tried to reach him and find out what was going on. Kylo had ignored them all, needing to update Snoke first. He made his way to the bridge, paging the medical team to remain them, none too calmly, that if Hux’s condition changed he needed to be notified immediately.

\--

Hux woke to a chemical smell and the sight of a black mask being lowered over his face. Panic set it and he tried to lash out, to knock the mask aside, but his arm refused to move and the mask dissipated as it was about to hit his face. Blinking, Hux’s vision quickly cleared and he found himself lying in a bed in a private room of the Medbay on the Finalizer, and there was no mechanism lowering anything down over him. His head was fuzzy and he couldn’t generate a completely coherent thought.

That mask…it had been as if Hux had been remembering it being secured down over his head, and the shape was familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. This wasn’t his memory, so it had to be-.

“Mine.”

Hux turned as quickly as he could, head snapping to the right painfully fast to lock onto the owner of the voice, Anakin Skywalker. Brown hair, yellow eyes with irritated red ringed irises and dark robes, exactly as he had been before…when they had spoken in what Anakin had called limbo. Memories of the crash came flooding back, the rolling of the shuttle, the fear and the sudden, ear-splitting screech as it had hit the floor…Hux tried to speak, to cry out, to call for help, for anyone. He wanted Anakin out, he wanted to be left alone, but his voice wouldn’t work, his throat was too dry, burnt from the explosion. Through his watery vision, Hux could just make out Anakin’s amused expression at his pathetic attempts to speak. He stepped closer to the bed. The panic that had calmed when he had realised the mask wasn’t real flared again, and Hux threw out his hand without thinking. His stomach rolled as he did. Something was thrumming in his veins, something he couldn’t identify, and as he focused on his fear of Anakin coming closer it rushed forth.

His body spasmed, arching off the bed as pain suddenly shot through him, the thrumming reaching a crescendo. Hux screamed silently, unable to move or relax at all from the uncomfortable position his body had put itself in. Anakin’s figure disappeared from view momentarily, and the room soon followed as Hux’s vision went pure white. A cold, metal hand grasped his chin and gently pressed his mouth closed with ease, as another, warmer hand gently worked its way around Hux’s pressure points, releasing them and allowing Hux to relax even around more spasms.

“You need to let it in.” Anakin said quietly, his voice coming from somewhere to Hux’s left. “Otherwise it will destroy you!”

“I…I…ca-can’t!” Hux gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase, for anything to grip against the pain and finding Anakin’s robe hanging close to him. From what Hux could tell through the assault on his body and mind, Anakin was knelt on the bed, both hands now on his shoulders as he held Hux down to stop his muscles locking up again from the spasming.

“What your feeling is my power.” Anakin said forcefully, “We’re connected and my power with the Force has awakened in you General. If you listen to me, I can make the pain stop.”

Over the sound of Anakin’s desperate voice, Hux heard the unmistakeable sound of glass shattering. Anakin cursed and pressed down harder. Hux didn’t know whether he was panicking more because of his lack of vision, the fire raging in his veins that made him feel he could tear this entire room apart, Anakin with it, or that the dream he had had about Anakin was reality. Maybe it was a combination of them all, it didn’t matter, Hux couldn’t breathe.

“Breath with me, then.” Anakin murmured, his forehead bumping against Hux’s to remind him that he was there. Hux jumped at the sudden contact, and when Anakin’s chest soon followed, Hux felt crowded but oddly calmer. Anakin was breathing evenly, in and out in a simple rhythm.   
“Follow my lead and allow the Force to guide you. You can feel it flow through you, General, the fire burning in your veins is power. When you start to calm down so will that power. It will help you.”

Had he been of a more able mind at that moment, Hux would have scoffed at Anakin’s words and written him off, but he was unable to form a coherent thought. The only thing he could think was if this was really the Force trying to find a home inside him, or whether he had awoken prematurely during the healing process and was dying of his wounds. Anakin pressed tighter with his body, pinned him down harder and commanded all of Hux’s attention.

“Breathe with me!” He ordered loudly.

It happened slowly, but Hux began to feel calmer. The constriction on his chest loosened and his breaths became easier and slower, matching the rhythm of Anakin’s chest perfectly. The burning of the Force ebbed back to the beginning, simple thrum, settling inside him with a feeling of power and sight beyond what Hux was used to. The white spots that had filled his vision disappeared slowly and the room came into focus sharply. Anakin’s face was hovering above him, frowning with concentration.

“Well done, General.” He praised him quietly, “Keep breathing with me.”

Hux tried to speak, unsure of what to say but wanting to say something, but his voice was still gone. His fingers were still curled in Anakin’s robe in a white knuckled grip that he slowly loosened and then finally let fall. Anakin moved back once he had, giving Hux back his personal space. Taking a deep breath, Hux released it slowly, and focused on the room, on how normal it looked, apart from the shattered water jug on the bedside table. He was on the Finalizer. He was safe.

“Close your eyes,” Anakin murmured softly, “Let your body rest, General and you’ll feel better when you wake.”

“Wh…why are…you…why are…” Hux managed to croak out, reaching out for Anakin again but the man had moved too far out of reach. The soft feeling of his robes had been mistakenly comforting, and Hux wanted it again but Anakin didn’t come any closer. He stayed silent, ignoring Hux’s attempts at questioning him, and Hux found it hard to keep his eyes open. The medical room faded slowly again as he lost consciousness, the Force now safely contained within him.

\--

Panic bloomed in Hux when he awoke to the smell of chemical cleanliness and fresh linen, until he realised he was in a private room in the Medbay of the Finalizer. The first thing he noticed after that was he was covered in bandages, and he could feel the soft, slimy texture of bacta rubbed into his skin under them. His right eye had a patch over it that was irritating immediately to him and along with that was a dull ache in his entire body. An unfamiliar thrumming resounded in his veins, but Hux felt at peace with it and didn’t question it – it was supposed to be there and he was okay with that. Reaching up he removed the eyepatch and blinked his vision clear. There were no distortions to his sight, but the skin around the edge of his eye was tight when he flexed the muscles there in and out of a frown.

Hux slowly began to recall what had put him in Medbay in the first place. He was vaguely aware that he had been conscious before, he remembered the smell and the walls and a…figure, but Hux couldn’t see who it had been. Before that, his shuttle had crashed when he had been travelling to 244 Core to meet some of the corporate leader there after Starkiller’s destruction. It had been a catastrophic incident, none of the crew had survived. That he had was a miracle, Hux thought.

No.

Not a miracle.

It was by design that Hux had survived. Memories continued to pour back in, memories of a talk while stuck in some kind of limbo, the endless space and the pressing darkness and Hux felt his heart rate increase as his panic doubled. Anakin Skywalker. He had been there, brown haired and younger than Hux knew he should have been and with orders for Hux to follow that he couldn’t recall. It didn’t make sense. Hux had no attachment to him, and barely any true attachment to the regime that Anakin had helped create. The First Order meant everything to Hux over the Empire, although he was of course aware of the Order’s beginnings from the ashes of said Empire. Hux’s mind began racing as he tried to logically explain to himself why he would dream of Anakin Skywalker. He couldn’t recall the conversation, struggling to remember anything other than Anakin telling him that he was going to use the last of his power to bring Hux back from the brink of death. He wanted Hux’s help, but Anakin’s end goal eluded him.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Hux shifted and frowned. His shoulders were aching, as if something heavy had been on top of him. It was possible something could have been during the crash, but it was localised pain, almost as if hands had been on him. Frowning, Hux glanced around the room and noticed there was a smashed jug of water to his left-hand side, and the table it was resting on was still dripping. That…he remembered hearing glass smashing…and pain. Shaking his head, Hux looked for any sign that Anakin was there, but he was alone in the room with the monitors.

Before Hux could dwell anymore about Anakin’s presence, the door opened and the head medic, Athello, and a medical droid, entered. He was busy looking at a datapad, not expecting Hux to be awake, and it was only the beeping of the droid that drew his attention to the conscious General lying in the bed. He blinked in surprise. Hux scrutinised him. His face was mostly blank from surprise but Hux could feel it, as if it were tangible. It was rolling off him in waves and Hux could read it clearly. Kylo had spoken of being able to read Hux’s emotions, and now Hux was doing the same with Athello. Hux was surprised at himself that he wasn’t panicking over that, but oddly felt calm.

His mind painted a picture of Anakin knelt over him, pinning him down and his shoulders began to ache at the image. He was urging Hux to let the Force in before it destroyed him. And Hux had let it in, and now he was using it to read Athello. The Force…and Anakin had been in this room. Hux exhaled sharply and slapped his hands on his face to get rid of the memory, he didn’t want to even consider it as a possibility.

“General!” Athello exclaimed, putting the datapad down on the bed and moving forward as if to take Hux’s hands, “Please be careful, you’re still healing.”

“I don’t feel so bad.” Hux replied, talking without a problem, his voice a little hoarse but otherwise not affected by lack of use. Athello was surprised at that as well, Hux could sense it. Hux wasn’t surprised, but he remembered again that he had tried before, when Anakin had been pinning him down and his voice had failed. It definitely wasn’t a dream. That had happened, but Hux couldn’t conjure it up just by thinking about it, it came back in bits and pieces as things happened.   
“How long have I been here?” He asked, wanting to get some clean, hard facts to help him regain control over the situation.

“We had you in a medically induced coma for the first week, General, in a bacta tank to help heal the major wounds.” Athello replied warily, watching as the droid checked Hux’s vitals. “When it was safe to remove you we did so, and continued to cover the wounds in bacta and bandages to make sure there was no lasting damage, while slowly bringing you around from the coma. You’ve been dipping in and out of consciousness for a few days now, this is the first time you have been fully awake for us to check on you. Where is your eyepatch?”

The last line was a sudden addition, not something Athello had planned to say in response to Hux’s question, but merely an observation as he slowly got over his shock. Hux tried to swallow down the discomfort he felt at being able to read the medic so well, but Athello saw it on his face and came closer to the bed.

“Are you okay, General, are you feeling any pain?” He asked.

“No.” Hux said too quickly, finding the eyepatch on the bed and handing it to Athello. “It was irritating my eye, there are no problems with my vision.”

“We’ll have to do some tests just to be sure,” Athello murmured, examining Hux’s face while Hux resisted the urge to throw out his arm and move Athello out of his personal space. “There is slight scaring over your eye General and I…must say that there is a lot of scaring from the accident. As far as I’m aware there was a delay in finding you, so while the bacta did heal you, you were not brought to us quickly enough to deal with the scaring.”

“Understandable.” Hux nodded, “When can I leave now I’m conscious?”

He didn’t want to spend more time lying in this bed, going crazy wondering whether Anakin Skywalker was suddenly going to appear and try and take control of him. Because he did want to, Hux remembered that part of the conversation they had had in that strange space. Hux knew he’d think on why he suddenly seemed able to read other people, what the thrumming in his veins was, and why he was so calm about it. He knew the answer, it was obvious really, but Hux didn’t want to even consider it. If he could get back to work, his mind would be too preoccupied to care.

“We’ll need to keep you in for another couple of days for observations, since this is the first time you’ve been properly conscious since being induced into a coma.” Athello replied, “But that’s just a rough estimate based on how well your wounds are healing. I’m going to inform Lord Ren you have awoken, as we are under orders to do so. The droid will be remaining here to continue monitoring you.”

“I will be discharging myself if all my tests come back clear.” Hux stated, “Against your orders if need be.”

“General, while I understand you want to get back to work, it is my medical opinion that you should stay here. Your injuries were catastrophic, and you had a major headwound before you were brought back.”

“If I had a headache I’ll come back.” Hux shrugged, “Just get the tests over with.”

Athello didn’t argue further, knowing it was pointless and that Hux could have him done for insubordination, so he merely left the room, leaving Hux alone with the droid. As soon as he was gone, Hux’s fear was confirmed and his thoughts strayed back to attempting to recall any memories from the dream containing Anakin, or any memories between coming back to the Finalizer and now.

It was no use trying to think of the conversation, he found, there were no memories left of what they had discussed, so Hux left those memories alone and moved on. He remembered Kylo coming for him, lifting him with the Force and bringing him to his command shuttle. He had tried to speak, to tell Kylo about his dream with Anakin, but he had failed and Kylo had ignored him. He had carried him to Medbay, and when Hux had been left there, medical droids had quickly begun work to save what was left of his arms and legs…and a black mask had been lowered over-…

“No!” Hux shouted, pulling himself from that memory with a sharp gasp of breath. He sat up suddenly, his body giving no resistance to the movement. The droid beeped worriedly, telling Hux to lie down, but Hux merely reached over and turned the droid off quickly.

That black mask, Hux had seen it before. He remembered seeing it previously, when Anakin had been pinning him down. It wasn’t his memory.

“No, it’s mine.”

The sudden voice made Hux freeze and attempt to turn his head but his body wouldn’t listen. He was stuck sitting in the middle of the bed, eyes fixed on his hands in his lap, as footsteps approached him. Anakin’s shadow appeared over him on the bed and Hux finally found the strength to look up into his eyes, which were glittering with both amusement and annoyance.

“Why am I seeing your memories?” Hux asked quietly. “Why are you here?”

“Do you not remember the conversation we had when we met the first time?” Anakin asked, folding his arms and frowning.

“…No.” Hux admitted nervously. “I…I remember meeting you. What are you doing here?!”

“I know you remember me telling you I was going to bring you back from death.” Anakin began, “But the rest…well, I’ll give you a summary. It’s not surprising it’s all gone, having the Force suddenly flood through your veins can be a traumatic experience.”

Hux didn’t react, blinking and feeling a lot more relief than panic now that Anakin had confirmed his belief.

“You already knew.” Anakin pointed out, fixing Hux with an odd stare. “And you seem a lot less bothered by that than I thought you would be. You give more of an indication that you despise the Force.”

“I’m not a fool.” Hux snapped, glaring at the other man. “I can feel the power, and I was reading Athello when he was in the room. I…I’m a proud man, but I won’t let myself be blinded by it.”

Anakin snorted with laughter and moved away from the bed, examining the droid that Hux had turned off. “Technology has really come along with droids.” He mused, poking and prodding at the droid as he did and ignoring Hux.

“You…I remember you saying that I had your power.” Hux eventually broke the silence between them, growing unnerved by the fact that there were so many medics on the other side of the door that could potentially come in at any time and see him talking to himself. “What can I do with it?”

“Who says you can control it?” Anakin asked, glancing up and meeting Hux’s gaze. “My power awoke a latent Force sensitivity in you, but it was too much for you to handle. I had to help you get a control over it, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to be able to control it.”

“Can you control it?”

Anakin straightened up and moved over to the bed, sitting down and rolling his shoulders. Hux’s eyes were drawn to the metal hand poking out of the edge of Anakin’s sleeve. It was a crude design, evidence that prosthetics had really come a long way from Anakin’s youth. Hux could have built a better one himself.

“Don’t bother, you can’t attach it to me I don’t have a physical body.” Anakin said.

“Don’t go in my head!”

“I’m in your head all the time. You ask if I can control my power? A little of it yes. In the process of bringing you back to life, my power became your lifeblood. It’s inside you more than me, so if anyone can use it, it’s you. As I said, you probably won’t be able to control it, not straight away, but the Force is a mysterious presence and it may just work for itself while inside you. You already began reading people, it takes training to be able to do that successfully.”

“It’s because you’re here keeping it stable.” Hux guessed, turning over the fractured memories he had of Anakin holding him down, forcing him to breath normally and relax. “I can use it as I please because you’re part of me.”

Anakin grinned, “At least you don’t sound too regretful about that now.”

“I would prefer for you not to be here.” Hux replied. “And if you can leave, please do.”

“If I leave, you die.” Anakin said, “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I’d rather die than be a tool for you.” Hux hissed, shifting so he was glaring at Anakin again. Anakin met his gaze coolly, his yellow eyes boring into Hux’s skull and filling him with trepidation. There was no hiding anything from Anakin, not with him living inside his head. Hux couldn’t lie, he had to be truthful, because he didn’t know how much control over him Anakin had.   
“Now, will you tell me why you’re here?”

“To save my grandson.” Anakin replied matter-of-factly, a bored expression on his face now they had gone back to that topic. Athello had said Hux had been dipping in and out of consciousness for a few days, and he wondered how many times he and Anakin had had this conversation without Hux remembering it. Would he remember the next time he awoke?

“Are you serious?” Hux demanded, shaking the thoughts of any potential previous conversations when Anakin’s reply finally hit home. “You want to use my body to save Kylo Ren…from what exactly? Being a melodramatic, emotional wreck that costs more money a week than two TIE fighters?”

“Glad to see your sharp tongue hasn’t been affected by my presence.” Anakin laughed mirthlessly, and he didn’t seem glad. “What is wrong with your head? We’ve had this conversation a lot.”

“There’s a Force ghost residing inside my head that think he can use me as he please!” Hux replied loudly and humourlessly, folding his arms as Anakin shifted again. “Now tell me, what are you trying to save Ren from?”

“Snoke.”

Hux bit back a laugh, sensing it would not be a good move, and merely met Anakin with an incredulous stare.

“Don’t.” Anakin warned him suddenly, surging forward and grabbing Hux’s forearm in a tight grip. “Don’t ask me to explain it again or ridicule this. You will learn.”

“Let go of me!” Hux demanded, pulling his arm free with a frown. Anakin stared at him, an unusual expression on his face as if Hux had burned him. Silence stretched between them, Anakin’s gaze going to the hand that he had been holding Hux with.

“Say that again,” He said so quietly Hux didn’t hear him at first.

“What?”

“Say that again!” Anakin demanded, grabbing for Hux again.

“No! Don’t touch me!” Hux snapped, “What’s wrong with you.”

“I…sorry. Memories.” Anakin shrugged it off, standing from the bed and beginning to pace instead.

Hux rubbed the mark on his arm made by Anakin’s metal arm. “I’m not helping you.” He said.

“We’ve had this argument too.” Anakin sighed, “Like I said, you’re only alive because of me and you are going to help me, whether you like it or not.”

As Hux went to open his mouth to continue the argument the door slid open and Kylo appeared. He took in Hux sitting on the edge of the bed, the medical droid disabled and sitting next to the bed and frowned. Hux froze, as did Anakin. Kylo however looked right through Anakin, focusing only on Hux. He was shocked, just as Athello had been, and Hux could read it so clearly it nearly knocked him over by the sheer power of the feeling. Hux could also read that Athello had told Kylo that Hux would be immobile for the first twenty-four hours after he first regained full consciousness and here Hux was, sitting up in bed without a problem. Anakin touched Hux’s arm and gave him a warning look, and Hux pulled away from Kylo’s mind.

“Should you be doing that?” Kylo asked.

Hux gulped, “Doing what?”

“Sitting up,” Kylo clarified, and both Hux and Anakin relaxed as it became clear that he hadn’t noticed Hux reading his thoughts. “You had some serious injuries.”

“I’m fine.” Hux said shortly, his attention caught by Anakin. The ghost had stood from the bed, looking confused. He approached Kylo and waved a hand in front of his face. When Kylo failed to respond to that, merely continued frowning at Hux, Anakin called his name, blew on his hair causing it to move and tried to poke him but Kylo didn’t notice. Anakin came back over to Hux with a perturbed look.   
“Athello is going to do some tests and then I’m discharging myself from here.”

“How are you masking me?” Anakin demanded.

Hux ignored him.

“Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered me to keep my eye on you when you leave the Medbay, especially as there are still some diplomatic missions you need to leave on.” Kylo said, deciding to explain what he was doing there. “So, when you leave tell me. I’ll be talking to the cooperation leader’s you were supposed to meet to see if there are any links to Republic or Resistance sympathisers in their midst.” He looked tired and the scar on his face was irritated around the edges, Hux noticed. He was also irritated under the concern he was feeling, as he was having trouble using the Force to get the answers he wanted from the prisoners.

Hux grasped that. “The leaders are here?”

“Yes.” Kylo nodded, “If they shot you down, we need to know so they can face punishment.”

“When I am discharged I will speak to them.” Hux decided, “If they are going to answer to anyone aboard this ship, it’s going to be me.”

“I’ll inform Supreme Leader Snoke that you are enthusiastic to get back to work.” Kylo murmured, “Although he wants you to follow the medics orders. He says you’re too important for the Order to lose in this time because of your pride.”

Hux bristled at those words.

“General, answer me!” Anakin interupted again.

Hux once again ignored him, but his gaze flicked to Anakin momentarily. Kylo noticed and glanced at the same place, but still saw nothing.

“Believe me, there needs to be a better effort to bring me down, and you can tell that to Leader Snoke.” He snapped.

“I’ll be sure to pass the message word for word.” Kylo smirked.

Anakin moved so suddenly as Hux went to speak that it spooked him and he jumped. He was crowding into Hux’s personal space so suddenly that Hux didn’t like it, and he tried to shimmy back away from him, and Kylo’s eyes narrowed at Hux’s suspect actions.

“How are you masking me?!” Anakin repeated, hands on the bed and leaning into Hux’s face as he spoke. “Tell me!”

“I’m not!” Hux answered before he could stop himself.

“Not what?” Kylo asked warily.

“Nothing.” Hux muttered, flushing and turning his head away from Anakin, “Ignore me.”

“Are you hearing voices, General?” Kylo asked, partly amused and partly concerned. Hux hated being able to read Kylo in that moment.

“Yes, it’s low and droning and annoying.” He said flatly, “And it’s coming from the doorway. Now, if you could fetch Athello and get him to complete my tests so I can go and question the leaders, that’d be great.”

Kylo was not happy Hux was ordering him around, but he also wanted to leave to room so he used it as an excuse to leave, letting the door slide shut behind him, without arguing.

Anakin complained, “Why did you send him away?”

“He can’t see you,” Hux shrugged, “Or sense you, so what’s the point? Are you even really here?”

Anakin’s eyes narrowed in a similar way to how Kylo’s had and Hux shivered, “You don’t want to test that theory,” He warned in a low tone, “Trust me.”

Hux rolled his eyes as Athello opened the door, not afraid of Anakin’s threat.

“I understand you’re ready to proceed with the tests?” He inquired, eyes flicking to the droid and turning it back on.

Hux nodded, and waved Anakin off the bed with a semi-natural movement that went unnoticed by Athello, too busy resetting the droid back up to assist him. Hux tried to keep Athello’s thoughts out of his head, but he received the results of the quick tests before Athello said them out loud. Blood tests would have to wait while the droid checked it, but Hux agreed that he was willing to wait for the forty-five minutes it would take to get some rest.

“I’ll send someone to get some clothes for you,” Athello said, nudging the droid towards the door. “Thank you for your patience, General.”

Hux shook his head, legs dangling off the edge of the bed and skin now free of bandages. Some of the worse affected areas were hyper-sensitive now the bandagers were gone, and hurt when the hospital smock he was wearing dragged over it. They had gone over the new scars Hux had, and Athello had explained how to care for them. He had made sure Hux could walk, and move all his limbs easily enough, which Hux could, and he had grudgingly accepted Hux’s request to be discharged now the tests were over and he was given a clean bill of health.

Anakin reappeared when Athello was gone, perched on the edge of the bed.

“Can you show me what I can do with the Force?” Hux asked. “If I’m going to have it inside me, I need to be able to attempt to control it.”

“Answer me one question first,” Anakin countered, “Why is Kylo concerned about his use of the Force?”

“I can only give you theories, I don’t have any evidence.” Hux said, “What do you know of the First Order? Have you been watching?”

“I know all the things I need to from your head,” Anakin nodded, “The most recent activity was the destruction of Starkiller Base.”

“Yes,” Hux said through clenched teeth, “During the time the Resistance attacked us, Ren faced off against his father, Han Solo, and killed him.”

Anakin drew in a breath and shook his head. “I imagine Snoke told him to do this to make him stronger. It wouldn’t have worked, but Kylo would have believed him.”

“That was my theory, considering his reaction when he came out of the bacta.” Hux agreed, “He said his control of the Force was all over the place, and he felt weaker than he ever had before. He used this as the excuse for failing to beat a…scavenger who apparently has Force sensitivity.”

“Killing someone close to you doesn’t bring you closer to the Force but makes it more volatile within you.” Anakin murmured, “I know that.”

“You killed your wife.” Hux stated, “I’ve read.”

“You’ve read about Padme?” Anakin asked, looking up at Hux.

“Some things, not much.” Hux shrugged, “I knew she died after confronting you, but after she gave birth to your children and…the reports from the old Republic say it was a broken heart that killed her. So your power took a nose dive after her death?”

“I was powerful still, and I used my hatred to fuel my power, but at first I was lost. I killed my wife, I fought by best friend, mentor…my brother and he nearly killed me.” Anakin explained sullenly, his voice cracking as he recalled it. Hux had flashes of a lava covered planet, the heat permeating everything and giving it a broken, evil look. There was pain, the medical droids working on his limbs, the black mask…

“Those were your memories of when they made you Darth Vader.” He whispered, “That’s what I was seeing.”

“I suppose being in a medical unit would make me think of that.” Anakin nodded, “Kylo needs help now, before Snoke embeds himself further.”

“If you can even come between them, and if he ever gets strong enough to see you.” Hux commented, “So tell me, what powers do I have.”

“I’ll show you.”

Anakin nodded towards the door as it opened and a young medic came in carrying a fresh uniform for Hux to wear. She looked nervous, placing the items in the chair pushed against one wall, and saluted Hux as she turned to leave.

“Tell her she doesn’t want to put the clothes there, she wants to put them on the bed.” Anakin ordered.

Hux took a breath. If he ordered her to do that she would have done so without the Force, but he followed Anakin’s instructions. Raising a hand casually he caught her attention before he spoke.

“You don’t want to put the clothes there. You want to put them on the bed.” He said.

The medic’s eyes glazed over slightly. “I don’t want to put the clothes there. I want to put them on the bed.” She took up the garments and brought them to Hux, placing them on the other side of the bed to Anakin.

“You can already read people without me needing to guide you, as the Force has done that for me.” Anakin mused, “It’s hard to just list things you can do, you’ll just learn them as you go. You can use the Force to influence people around you. You could make this medic see a lush garden instead of a medical room, and as long as you believe it enough, she could smell flowers.”

“So it’s about my will.” Hux stated.

“Partly. The Force is something that some people can bend to their will, but it always has a will of its own.” Anakin explained, “If you are not powerful enough then you won’t be able to do anything.”

“Could I influence Ren right now? Since he’s feeling weak?” Hux asked, ignoring the medic standing stock still in front of him. She wouldn’t remember this because he didn’t want her too, but he wanted her to stay for a moment in case Anakin had anything else to show him.

“Perhaps, but he is still powerful, he’s just having issues controlling and using the Force now. It has…abandoned him because he is unsure of himself.” Anakin replied, “So if you tried, it would react with the Force running through his veins and you might not get the same results. But, one thing you can do, General, is convince every single person on this ship you haven’t changed, bar Kylo perhaps. So, if you ever accidently reply to me, or act differently, they won’t realise. You’ll be the same old General to them.”

“That’s useful.” Hux muttered, dismissing the medic finally with a wave of his hand and standing to get dressed in his uniform. Anakin turned away to give him some semblance of privacy, which Hux was thankful for.

Athello came back into the room as Hux was pulling on his boots. “Your blood test is clear, General. If you are sure you want to discharge yourself I have the forms here for you to sign, and some medication for you to take.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Hux said, taking the datapad, “You are happy for me to be discharged, only to return if I should believe something may be medically wrong.”

“Yes General.” Athello agreed, slightly robotically, “I am happy for that.”

Hux had to hold back a delighted grin, and stood from the bed. He signed the forms, took the medication and walked from the Medbay, Anakin by his side. Athello and the other medics watched him go, and only the medical droid from before beeped worriedly at him.

“There’s something I should warn you about, General.” Anakin murmured as they walked.

“And that is?”

“You seem very skilled at reading the emotions and thoughts of people around you. I was good at doing that too, so that may explain it. When you next go out onto the bridge you will be hit by a barrage of thoughts and emotions from your officers, most of it directed at you.” Anakin explained, “You’ll need to be prepared for that.”

“And how exactly do I prepare for that?” Hux asked, slowing his stride down as he finally reached a turbolift.

“I can show you, it would be best for you not to go to the bridge today, you’re too sensitive.” Anakin replied, “But you want to question the prisoners, so that should be fine. If you concentrate, you’ll find their location.”

“Thank you but I know where the interrogation chambers on my ship are.” Hux said drily, pushing the button inside the turbolift to take him there. Anakin stood silently by his side, seemingly lost in thought.

Hux received flashes of those thoughts again. A lift shaft, Anakin cutting a hole in the lift and trying to find a way out, only to have to get back into the same lift when it came speeding towards him. A presence that made him feel warm and sorrowful at the same time, and another presence that filled him with anger. Running down a lift shaft only to have it tilt under his feet and become a slide, while he carried someone unconscious on his back-…

The lift stopped and the doors opened and Hux stepped off it and with the movement the memories disappeared. He felt disorientated and had to lean against a wall for a moment to gather his bearings. Anakin looked slightly apologetic.

“Is that going to happen every time you think of something?” Hux asked, taking a deep breath and drawing himself back up to full height.

“I don’t know.” Anakin said truthfully, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Grumbling something under his breath, Hux stalked down the corridor towards the interrogation room. Kylo was standing outside it, his shoulders heaving in anger and the feeling of it nearly bowled Hux over. Anakin placed a hand on the small of his back, and Hux found it equal parts invasive and comforting.

“They refuse to talk anymore,” Kylo said, not bothering to ask why Hux was there so soon. “I doubt they will talk to you.”

“Perhaps they don’t need to. If they did intend to shoot me down and kill me, it will be a shock to them that I am alive, their reactions to my presence will tell me all I need to know.” Hux surmised, “You can wait out here.”

Kylo bristled but didn’t argue, allowing Hux to pass him into the room that held three businessmen. They were bloodied and bruised and look terrified but also defiant. None of them believed they had done anything wrong, and Hux knew immediately they were innocent, but to keep up appearances he stayed in the room.

“General Hux!” The closest one to him exclaimed, blood trickling from his mouth as he spoke. “We feared the worst when Lord Ren was questioning us about an accident. You are well?”

“As well as I can be.” Hux said coldly, “Now, I believe we have been questioning you about your connection to the Republic and the Resistance.”

“We don’t have a connection, we already told that freak out there!” The second man spat. He was a lot worse for wear than his companions, he had more of an attitude and Kylo hadn’t liked it. There were deep gashes in the walls, still glowing slightly from the heat of Kylo’s sabre. Anakin looked both sceptical and amused by Kylo’s reactions.

 “Unless you want that freak to come back in, you will answer my questions.” Hux ordered. He brought his hand out slightly, and Anakin nodded his approval.  
“Did you shoot my shuttle from the sky?”

“No.” They all answered in unison, without waiting, under Hux’s control.

“Do you know who did?”

“No.”

“Do you wish to continue trade and communications with the First Order?”

“Yes.”

“You no longer need a show of strength from us, this will be enough.”

“We do not need the Order to show its strength. This is enough.”

Hux turned to Anakin, “They’re telling the truth, aren’t they?”

“What does the Force say to you?” Anakin asked.

“That they are telling the truth and they had nothing to do with it. These three men are the main partners of the Order on 244 Core, and they had no connection nor love for the Resistance or the Republic. We have the wrong culprit.” Hux replied.

“Exactly.” Anakin nodded.

Hux didn’t need to ask any more questions, but he turned to the men before he left and said, “You understand why we did this to you. You shall have access to our Medbay before we send you back to 244 Core tomorrow morning. Thank you for your cooperation.”

None replied, and Hux left the room before they could. Kylo was standing against the opposite wall, his face still exposed as his helmet had been lost and his scar still irritated.

“You’re done so soon?” He asked.

“None of them have any connection to the Resistance or the Republic. Have them released and sent to Medbay for appropriate care, then put back into the cell and guarded. They are to return to 244 Core tomorrow morning, with a small contingent of anti-riot troopers.” Hux addressed the two Stormtrooper’s guarding the door more than Kylo, and swept off when they nodded and entered the room to do as he commanded. Kylo followed him, unconvinced and annoyed.

“I shall have to report to Supreme Leader Snoke.” He said bitterly, “That you have gotten the answers we seek.”

“No!”

Anakin’s voice came suddenly and loudly and something shifted in the Force. Kylo felt it and turned slowly to look at Hux with an accusative stare, head slightly tilted to the side as he tried to put his finger on what had just happened. Hux himself was frozen, unable to move a single muscle where Anakin had stopped him mid-stride.

“I need your body now.” Anakin said firmly, “I must stop him going to Snoke. Any more meetings and I could be too late.”

Hux wanted to protest, to argue, but he couldn’t even move his mouth. He could hear Kylo saying his name, his title, trying to get a response from him but he just couldn’t do anything. Anakin had disappeared and Hux could feel what felt like fingers moulding around his brain, holding it and trying to take control. The pain was nothing like he had ever felt before, even when he had first awoken and the Force had been trying to settle inside him. Anakin was trying to worm his way in, get Hux’s body and speak to Kylo but it wasn’t working. Hux’s body was rejecting him, using its newly acquired powers to keep Anakin at bay. Hux didn’t understand, these were Anakin’s powers, they shouldn’t have reacted like this against him but, Anakin had said the Force would guide him. It was clearly not right, or not time, for Anakin to get control and speak to Kylo. By now, the dark-haired man was panicking, trying to get Hux to move or speak or do something.

A particularly vicious bought of pain had Hux’s head snap back to look at the ceiling, his mouth once again open in a silent scream. His entire body was rigid with shock, and his vision was going blurry. He vaguely heard Kylo shout at the approaching Troopers to “get a medic down here now!” before he fell to the floor and his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! This is a really long chapter and I had to edit it a few times so it took me a while to get it out but...here it is.
> 
> Now, for people that read the notes before the fic, there's a chance to win a free Kylux fic to a theme of your choosing from myself if you can answer the next two questions /o/ it's just based on something i noticed when i was writing this chapter so:  
> 1\. If you can tell me the theme of Hux's state at the end of each chapter of this fic so far, you can win a Kylux fic  
> and  
> 2\. If you can spot the reference the animated film Anastasia in the fic, and tell me what it is, you can win a Kylux fic.
> 
> Feel free to do both! What I will request is if you do get the answers and you want a fic, send me a message on my [ Tumblr ](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/) if you have one, or if not, let me know and we can talk in the comments.  
> It's not a first come first serve competition either, if you get the answer but someone has already commented you can comment too and still win a fic for either question, it's just a little bit of fun for you while you read this immensely long chapter :L If you do ask for a fic I do reserve the right to refuse a certain theme if I'm uncomfortable writing it, so if you want to ask what I'm comfortable with first, you can get me on Tumblr.
> 
> also you guys should definitely check out [ Beggars by Mallory Knox ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOgbzVaUB9Y) it fits this fic perfectly in my opinion and they're a really good band!

 

 

Hux wasn’t entirely impressed at seeing the ceiling of Medbay again when he blinked his eyes open, but he also wasn’t surprised, considering the last memory he had was passing out. Had any of that actually happened, or had the questioning of the men from 244 Core been just a dream as well? Hux wasn’t sure, but it was possible he hadn’t even left the Medbay. Shifting, Hux noticed that Anakin wasn’t there in the room with him, but Athello and Kylo were standing by the door, talking in hushed voices. Hux could sense Kylo’s anger, and something else underneath it that he couldn’t put his finger on until Athello said something and the emotion spiked. Fear, concern for Hux and his condition. It was a little odd to sense that from Kylo, as Hux had believed they had mutual feelings of dislike for each other. Sinking into the pillows, Hux listened to their whispers, determined to figure out what had actually happened and what may be false.

“I need you to explain this to me one more time, doctor.” Kylo hissed, hands clenched into fists. The Force was crackling around him, and Hux felt slight concern for Athello’s safety. “Why was General Hux allowed to leave Medbay when you were not sure he was fit for duty?”

“As I explained, Lord Ren, all of the General’s tests came back as clear, and there was nothing I could use to keep him here against his will.” Athello replied firmly, his arms folded and holding his own against Kylo’s wrath. Hux was impressed. “There was no indication that General Hux would have a seizure, or collapse.

“So, explain to me how he did.” Kylo demanded.

Athello didn’t answer immediately, glancing at Hux instead and noticing he was awake. His actions drew Kylo’s attention as well, and he turned, eyes widening slightly as he saw Hux awake, before narrowing again. Hux glared at him as best he could, his head feeling heavy from being unconscious.

“General Hux, how are you feeling?” Athello asked, bypassing Kylo and moving to Hux’s bedside. “I need you to follow the light for me.” He requested, taking a small torch from his pocket and holding it in front of Hux’s eyes. Hux followed the order, not having a problem focusing on the light and following it. Athello looked relieved. “There doesn’t seem to be any lasting sight damage, which is good, but we are going to have to run some more tests to be sure.”

“What happened?” Hux inquired.

“You had a seizure, General, which we assume was due to the head trauma you suffered during the crash.” Athello explained, “You are going to have to stay in here for the next couple of days so we can monitor your condition and attempt to find the cause of the seizure. Head wounds are not something to be taken lightly.”

“If they’re not then why did you let him leave?” Kylo snapped, stepping forward to come into the conversation.

Athello side-eyed him and Hux ignored him.

“A seizure?” He repeated, frowning. It hadn’t been a seizure, of that he was sure, or not in the common sense. Anakin had attempted to take control of him when Kylo had mentioned going to see Snoke and the Force had resisted his attempt. Hux’s body hadn’t been able to take it and he had collapsed, in front of Kylo and some Troopers. Embarrassment flared in him, followed closely by anger. Anakin was missing from the room, and Hux was glad, because he wasn’t sure if he’d have been able to ignore him even with Athello and Kylo in the room.

“Bacta cannot heal everything.” Athello confirmed both to Hux and Kylo. “So, if there was trauma during the crash that we didn’t catch, it’s possible it has only just manifested. We’re going to do another head CT to see if there is any damage that is present now.”

“Doctor.” Kylo growled, stepping forward again. Hux could sense how unhappy he was that Hux was ignoring him. “Will you explain again how this wasn’t caught, and why you allowed the General to leave!”

“I have already explained this, Lord Ren, both to the General just now and to you previously several times.” Athello said firmly, turning to Kylo with an annoyed expression. “General Hux did not wish to remain in Medbay and regardless of whether I am his medic or not, he is my superior and I cannot order him around. We did all the tests we needed to do to make sure he was healthy while he was in the induced coma and when he brought him around. Nothing out of the ordinary showed up, and sometimes things can take time to manifest, and there aren’t always physical symptoms.”

“What are you even doing here, Ren?” Hux snapped before Kylo could reply, unable to stop himself. He wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for Kylo, and the underlying concern he was feeling was disconcerting. Having his newfound powers reveal something different about Kylo’s feelings for him than what Hux had always believed to be true was unnerving and he didn’t want to explore it any further.

“Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered me to keep an eye on you,” Kylo admitted gruffly, “He stated the chain of command of the Order must be maintained.”

“As you’re not a medically trained professional I fail to see how your presence here helps to do that.” Hux said drily, “And I do not want you here despite the Supreme Leader’s orders.”

Kylo went to reply angrily, but Athello cleared his throat to interrupt him. “I do understand the importance of orders from the Supreme Leader, but I must request you do not have this conversation here.” He stated firmly, “General Hux, it would be best for you to not become too excitable until we are able to shed some more light on your condition.”

“Are you indicating that Ren has the capacity to make me excited?” Hux laughed coldly, “Don’t be absurd, doctor. Now get him out of here, I don’t want him here.”

“Yes General.” Athello nodded again and turned to Kylo. “I’m sorry Lord Ren but you’re going to have to leave, my patient’s health is the priority here and he does not want you here. I will update you when we have completed the tests on the General’s condition.”

Kylo glared at them both, thought about arguing and then decided it was not worth the time. He was only angry because he was worried about Hux, as far as Hux could tell from Kylo’s thoughts as he stalked from the room. Meditation always made him feel better, he was thinking, and so he was going to meditate and relax. Pulling from Kylo as best he could, Hux tried to focus on what Athello was saying instead.

“What do you remember about the episode, General?”

“Not much.” Hux replied honestly, “I remember a headache, and all of my muscles seizing up so I couldn’t move at all. I was completely aware of everything around me until I fainted.”

“No visionary of hearing problems?” Athello pressed.

Hux shook his head, “No.”

“Alright.” Athello decided, “I’m going to organise the scan, and then you can rest and we can evaluate your immediate future.” He said, typing something into his datapad as he smiled softly and left the room.

Hux sat up when he was gone and rotated his shoulders against the ache settled in them. His entire body was sore, muscles aching from spasming so much during the seizure, and Hux wanted nothing more than to stretch his limbs out and take a hot bath. His mind was racing and he was suddenly on edge now he was alone, so when Anakin appeared suddenly he didn’t jump, merely glared and waved a hand at him without thinking in the same way he had seen Kylo do when he used the Force to restrict movement. Anakin froze, glaring at Hux but unable to move.

“What were you thinking?!” He shouted, “Did you really think I’d let you just take over my body?!”

“You…didn’t fight me off.” Anakin replied angrily, voice muffled as he found it hard to move. “The Force did!”

“How?” Hux demand, “And why?!”

“I don’t know!” Anakin snapped, managing to break Hux’s Force hold on him and striding over to the bed. He grabbed Hux’s hand his left, pressing their palms together and concentrating. Hux tried to pull his hand back but Anakin did not relent. “You have a strong will, General, and a latent Force sensitivity was brought forth when my power awoke in you, and you’ve been able to master my power in a short time because of my influence. However, I told you didn’t I, that the Force has a will of its own. It’s clear I’m not supposed to be able to just take your body, as Kylo won’t listen to that.”

“Oh, you’re only just getting the point that Ren wouldn’t believe you if you walked up to him in my body and said ‘Kylo it’s me, grandfather’ and dramatically dropped my greatcoat like a Jedi robe?” Hux snorted, “Please.”

Anakin rolled his eyes at the mental image and sat down on the bed. “I won’t do it again. It was painful for me too. But I know I can use your body and I just need to figure out how.”

Resisting the urge to attempt to push Anakin off the bed, Hux collapsed back onto it when he sensed Athello coming back, rearranging himself just as the door opened. He told Hux to remain lay down as a medical droid rolled in, set up to perform the scan. It didn’t take long and Athello informed Hux that he would have the results for him soon as he needed to get a second opinion as they were looking for head trauma. Hux waved him off, uncaring. He would have to stay in Medbay for a couple of days now, as Athello had already said, so it didn’t matter how long it took. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, exhausted from Anakin’s assault on his mind, with the latter watching over him.

\--

When he woke again Hux wasn’t greeted with the clean, white ceiling of Medbay but with Anakin’s face lying on the pillow next to him, eyes closed and breathing even as he slept. Blinking, Hux jumped when it finally hit him and he lashed out automatically, pushing Anakin to the floor with a crash only he heard. There was a shout from the other man as he made contact and woke up, and then his head appeared over the edge of the bed as he sat up and glared blearily over at Hux, who was supported by one elbow and glaring right back.

“What are you doing?” He exclaimed.

“Sleeping!” Anakin griped, “What are you doing?”

“Why are you sleeping next to me?!” Hux shouted, forgetting momentarily that although he was the only one present in Medbay that could hear Anakin’s vice, his own would be audible to everyone.

“What, do you have personal space issues?” Anakin shot back, “There’s only one bed in here and I get tired when you do! We’re connected General, it happens.”

“Believe me I know!” Hux retorted, “Your memories have made that abundantly clear! There’s a perfectly good chair for you to sleep in, or there are other rooms or the floor if you really needed sleep! It’s not as if anyone can see you!”

Anakin didn’t respond, picking himself up off the floor and dusting off his robes in silence. Hux waited, tensed to continue the argument, but Anakin didn’t speak again, merely sat down on the end of the bed with his legs crossed. Hux wanted to snap at him for putting his shoes on the bed, anything to continue the argument, but he resisted and scooted his legs up so they were no longer near Anakin, adopting his cross-legged position as well.

The ghost closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked again, quieter this time around.

“I’m going to meditate and attempt to find an answer to the riddle of how to get through to Kylo.” Anakin murmured, “Would you care to join me?”

“I don’t know how.” Hux protested. His mind seemed to like the idea of meditation, or the Force presence in his mind did. It would definitely pass the time and help Hux’s fluctuating emotions, as he had known Kylo to meditate for hours and come out of it serene. Even when he had received bad news his temper didn’t flare, he had merely accepted the news and dealt with it like a civilised human being. Hux had never put much into meditation before, shrugging it off as a Force thing, but there was something telling him he should give it a try with Anakin. He didn’t feel completely himself, and there was a small part of him screaming that Anakin only wanted to do this to try and take his mind again, but Hux couldn’t argue. This was something he needed to do, the Force was telling him as much. If Anakin thought this was going to bring him answers on how to get inside Hux and save Kylo, then perhaps it could give Hux an idea on how to get rid of Anakin without losing his life.

“I can teach you.” Anakin said, “Close your eyes and relax. Let the Force guide you and breathe deeply. Try and focus on one thing, like levitating yourself or the bed or something in the room.”

Hux did as Anakin recommended, closing his eyes and trying to relax his body as much as he could. It was difficult to do with the ache in his muscles, and after a few moments of him twitching and shifting and trying to get comfortable, Anakin’s hands shot out and grabbed his wrists, making Hux jump.

“I’m going to assist you.” Anakin muttered, sounding completely relaxed, “I’ll ease you into a meditative state.”

A cool feeling began to spread through him, starting from the contact between his wrists and Anakin’s hands. Anakin slid his hands down so they were resting palm to palm with Hux’s own, and the cool feeling continued. Hux’s muscles began to slowly relax and the pain was soothed and he soon found that sitting with his legs crossed, knees pressed against Anakin’s and arms resting on said knees was a comfortable position. The Medbay room fell away and when Hux opened his eyes he was in a black space, not unlike where he had met Anakin for the first time.

Looking down he saw himself still sitting there with Anakin across from him, both of them completely still with their eyes closed. So, meditation for someone with the Force was like an out of body experience. Whatever the Force wanted to show him came in bits and pieces, fast flashes and noises and screams. He recognised Kylo’s voice in the mess, begging for forgiveness, pleading for more time to become stronger, better, the apprentice that Snoke deserved. Snoke’s voice did not permeate the blackness but Hux felt the chill of his presence nonetheless. Kylo was in pain, cowering from Snoke in fear. Han Solo’s name caught Hux’s attention, whispered by an unknown being deep in the blackness. Turning, Hux saw him fall, the look of shock on his face as Kylo watched him go, falling into the emptiness of Starkiller Base. The emotions that passed over Kylo’s face and through his eyes in that moment were clear, and Hux could pinpoint the very second the Hux weakened inside him.

Hux felt a presence behind him and turned again, finding Kylo standing there in the flesh this time. It was a different version from the Kylo that he knew, with hands black to the wrists and fingers ending in sharp claws instead of nail. Yellow eyes, ringed with an irritated red met his own, so familiar to Anakin’s but so different. The warmth of Kylo’s brown eyes was still there in the depth, but Hux also saw coldness, pain, misery and longing. The longing was for Hux, and Hux could feel the hatred rolling off Kylo at his presence. He tasted ash in his throat and fear burned in his gut and with a shaking hand he tried to reach out to Kylo, to stop this vision. Kylo reached back, head tilted to the side into Hux’s hand. Without warning, just as Hux’s fingers brushed his skin, Kylo’s claw like hand plunged into Hux’s chest and squeezed his heart until Hux couldn’t take it anymore.

A whisper from behind Hux drew his attention away from certain death and the monstrous apparition of Kylo vanished and Hux’s heart began to beat wildly again now it was free. These whispers were different from the ones before, still fragmented but somehow clearer. Hux didn’t recognise any of the voices, whispers of women and children and men in an unknown language and there were flashes of pain and horror and anguish. Screams suddenly reverberated through the darkness and Hux fell to his knees as the pain coursed through him along with the sorrow and a constant thought of _mother, mother, mother!_ There was heat in his hand, a lightsaber flickering in the darkness illuminating the bodies everywhere. Hux couldn’t take it, he couldn’t see anymore, hear anymore, he didn’t understand what was happening and his stomach rolled with the need to be sick.

With a loud gasp Hux’s eyes snapped open and his hands wrenched backwards from Anakin’s. At the break of contact Anakin’s eyes went wide open as well and they stared at each other, both breathing heavily and trying to wrap their heads around what they had seen.

“What…was that?” Hux whispered.

“I…when you do joint meditation you can influence what the other person sees.” Anakin admitted, his yellow eyes wet from tears. “I…the last part was from me, a memory of my own that I don’t like remembering.”

“It was about your mother, right? It kept repeating it over and over in my head.” Hux murmured, “It was…horrible.”

“You shouldn’t have seen that!” Anakin snapped, “That’s not what I wanted you to see!”

“Okay.” Hux nodded, understanding that Anakin didn’t want to talk about his mother. “So, the first part? With Ren? Can you explain that?”

“That was a vision of his current situation, and his future if he stays under Snoke’s thumb.” Anakin explained, calming immediately when it became clear Hux didn’t want to press on the situation of his mother. “Or one of them.”

“There are other potential futures then?” Hux surmised, “But you decided to focus on the worst one?”

“The most recurring one.” Anakin corrected him, “I see this one the most and I…I have a talent for dreaming the truth about someone’s future. It scared you, didn’t it?”

“It was overwhelming.” Hux said, attempting to shrug it off. Anakin didn’t look convinced, and eventually Hux nodded. “Having someone thrust their hand into your chest and squeeze your heart will do that. So…you’ve seen other futures?”

“Glances and moments, yes.” Anakin confirmed, “But I’ve barely been able to piece them together. There is a future where the First Order never rose and you’re both Senators, there’s a future where you become Emperor of the Galaxy and Snoke steals it all from you, there are hundreds of different possibilities but…this is the most likely one.”

“And does Ren see this future, does he know this is a possibility?” Hux inquired quietly, “Does it scare him?”

“No, it doesn’t scare him. When Kylo sees these visions, he sees the power and strength that Snoke is going to bestow on him if he continues training. He’s not afraid of becoming like that, even if he loses all trace of humanity.” Anakin spoke softly, his tone a mixture of anger, sadness and guilt. Hux couldn’t find the words to reply. He didn’t understand how Kylo could see things like that and equate them with power.  
“You don’t have an ancient, dark being whispering to you.” Anakin said, answering the unspoken question, “Kylo has been taught that this is how you get power, but from an outside perspective, it’s a terrifying prospect.”

“I can’t imagine ever wanting something like Snoke whispering to you,” Hux replied flatly, nose scrunching up slightly in disgust at the thought. “You didn’t find the answers you were looking for then, about how to use me to save Kylo.”

“Maybe I did.” Anakin shrugged, “You’re suitable scared of that future, and you saw what it holds for you. Would you not do anything to resist that happening?”

“Like letting you take control of my body?” Hux scoffed, “The future can be changed in numerous ways.”

“I might not have to take control,” Anakin clarified, “I might just need to guide you to the answer.”

Hux didn’t look convinced but Anakin wasn’t worried. He didn’t need him to be convinced just yet, because eventually Hux would come around to his way of thinking, Anakin was sure of it.

“I’m sure I remember Athello saying I shouldn’t get excited.” Hux eventually sighed, “Well done for achieving that.”

Anakin laughed, “Well I didn’t say meditation was peaceful.” How about we play a game to take your mind off it…I…I used to play it with Padme during quiet moments.”

Hux raised an eyebrow but didn’t shoot down the idea immediately, so after a few moments of silence Anakin continued.

“We each say three things, two are the truth and one is a lie. It has to be a convincing lie though, something that could potentially be true about you, and then we each take turns guessing which one is a lie.” He said, messing with the sheets of the bed as he spoke, his long hair covering his face. “Since we barely know anything about each other, it should be interesting.”

“You’re connected with my mind,” Hux countered, “You could easily look for it.”

“It’s a two-way bond.” Anakin reminded him with a sly grin, “You can see my thoughts and memories too, if you try. Sometimes without even trying. I’m just thinking it might relax you a little bit, since you’re stuck here. Well, we’re both stuck here.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Hux remarked.

“I know.” Anakin said sheepishly, “I won’t do it again.” He grinned when Hux crossed his arms and glared at him. “Do you want to play or not?”

“Fine.” Hux sighed.

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic.” Anakin chuckled, “I’ll go first then.” He made a dramatic show of trying to think of three things, stroking his chin as if he had a beard. Hux had to bite his lip very hard to stop himself from laughing because it just looked so ridiculous.  
“Okay, I’ve got it.” Anakin announced, “When I was nine years old I won a Podrace in a racer I built myself. I one used the Force to cut and peel a pear to feed it to Padme. And…I can sing and I organised a Jedi choir once for the Padawans that could sing well and wanted a hobby.”

“They all sound ridiculous.” Hux shook his head, “But the last two more so than the first one, so I’d have to say the Podrace.”

Anakin shook his head, looking triumphant. “I did win the Podrace, it was how I ended up travelling to become a Jedi in the first place. The lie was the singing one. I’ve never actually tried to sing, I’m not sure I’d be good at it.”

“So, you…tried to seduce Padme with pear peeling skills? That is…so stupid but somehow I’m not surprised.” Hux asked incredulously.

“She liked it!” Anakin protested, “She found it funny!”

“I’m sure.” Hux couldn’t stop himself from grinning the time. “So it’s my turn?” He didn’t act like Anakin when he thought of his two facts and one lie, merely sat still, his legs still crossed and slightly slumped forward on the bed. “Alright, here goes. I’m thirty-four and I’ve never been kissed. When I was ten I built a working blaster rifle from things found around my house. And my life’s dream before I joined the Order was to become an artist and inventor.”

“I can’t imagine Brendol Hux allowing his child to have dreams other than what he wanted,” Anakin mused, leaning forward to gaze directly into Hux’s eyes as if he could guess the answer from his expression. Hux had a good poker face, it was one of the reasons he had done so well as General despite his young age, and he gave nothing away. “I’m going with that one.” Anakin decided, “The last one is a lie.”

“No.” Hux shook his head, “This is true. I wanted to be an inventor. I suppose I realised that dream a little bit with the Finalizer and Starkiller Base, but I wanted to be able to invent ridiculous things that no one knew they needed until they got one. Like a tiny lightsaber-esque bread knife that would toast bread for you as you cut it.”

Anakin’s face lit up. “That’s really cool! I sort of built and invented things when I was younger too. So, which is the lie?” He asked.

Hux shifted. “The blaster rifle.”

“So, you’ve never been kissed!” Anakin exclaimed.

Hux shook his head, embarrassed.

Anakin’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Really? Are you a virgin?”

Hux snorted. “What are you, five? Since when does not kissing someone have to do with having sex with them? Kissing is a personal act, I don’t allow people to get that close to me.”

“You’re more romantic then?” Anakin smirked.

“It’s not to do with romance either,” Hux sniffed, “I’ve just never had the urge to kiss someone before. It someone wanted sexual gratification from me and I wanted it from them then that’s fine, but kissing is different.”

“Fair enough.” Anakin shrugged. “Okay, my turn again.”

\--

It took three more days of tests for Athello to deem Hux well enough to leave Medbay. He had no more seizures due to Anakin being true to his word and not trying to take control of him, and the scans of his brain and body yielded nothing strange. Hux and Anakin played a lot of the “guess the lie” game several times during that three-day period and had learnt some interesting facts about each other. Anakin apparently considered that he rocked the Darth Vader outfit, although he wished he could have kept his facial features. He hated sand but didn’t mind warmer weather and he didn’t understand why everyone seemed to like milk so much, he thought it was overrated, among others. On Hux’s part, he had nearly been expelled from one of the Order Academies for building a working, miniature TIE fighter which he used to spy on the other students and had real working guns. He had been trained from a young age to speak the way he did as he naturally spoke with an accent he had picked up from his mother, and there was a patch of freckles on his back that looked similar to the system that had originally contained the planet that had become Starkiller Base. Anakin had found that particularly cool when Hux had shown him.

When the third day finally came and Hux left, Kylo met him outside. Hux had never felt happier to be freshly showered and dressed in a new uniform.

“Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence.” He informed Hux rather sullenly, shooting Hux a rather suspicious expression. Hux could tell he had sensed something strange in the Force before Hux had passed out due to Anakin’s actions. He didn’t understand what it was, but he was suspicious nonetheless. He didn’t question Hux about it, merely walked silently by his side towards Snoke’s meeting chamber.

“Hux.” Anakin said suddenly as the doors grew closer to them, “You need to mask my presence. Snoke can’t know about me.”

 _I don’t know how too!_ Hux thought, knowing Anakin would hear him.

“Don’t think about me. Don’t use the Force. It will hide itself I think, but just try to avoid talking about the crash in case you automatically think of me. I won’t be coming in the room with you to help.” Anakin replied, “Just try your best.”

Hux nodded carefully in a way that made the movement seem more like a toss of his head than anything else but he knew Anakin read it correctly. Kylo entered the meeting room without trepidation and Hux paused for a split-second only before following him. Snoke was already waiting for them, perched on his large throne and watching them with disinterest as they took their usual spots before him. Hux felt a flutter of anxiety in his chest, remembering Snoke’s presence during his meditation session.

Snoke didn’t seem to notice as he spoke, “General Hux, it’s good to see you back on your feet.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader. Please accept my apologies for the trouble.” He replied.

“Let’s focus on trying to find the people responsible, shall we?” Snoke said, waving off the apology with an air that set Hux even further on edge. “I believe Lord Ren has informed you he is to be your body-guard now you’re out of Medbay for good?”

“He did mention that.” Hux grumbled, “But I must insist Supreme Leader that there is-.”

“There is every need for this, General.” Snoke interupted. “If you do indeed desire to keep that title for yourself.” The power reverberating from Snoke as he cut in knocked Hux sick. He was not used to sensing Snoke’s powers through the Force. He had tried to keep it locked in a small part of his mind but it reacted to Snoke’s power and he nearly collapsed on the spot. Snoke didn’t seem to notice his reaction, or the grimace on his face, and Kylo didn’t seem to be paying Hux enough attention to care.  
“Need I remind you, General, that you have failed me countless times, and Starkiller should have been the final straw.” Snoke continued, “However there is no one with this Order with the intelligence and skill to bring it back to glory as it now hovers on the brink of collapse except for you. As such, you shall remain General for now, and you will not fail me again. There is an important diplomatic mission you must leave for immediately, and you will take Lord Red with you as protection. It is on the planet of Unistros, neighbouring the planet of Utapau, which I’m sure you’ve both heard if. The natives are nervous as they live so close to a New Republic planet and they have requested your presence urgently. I have been able to deny their requests while you healed, but you are to go there now you are up and about.” He paused, allowing Hux and Kylo to take in the information.  

Kylo was trying to keep a stoic expression on his face, and Hux could sense he was keeping his thoughts blank for the time being. Hux ran through what he knew about Unistros while waiting for Snoke to continue speaking. The natives were mostly migrated species’, a mixture of humans and aliens who had fled there to either escape their crimes or the spread of the Republic. The First Order had arrived on the planet thinking it uninhabited after a reconnaissance flight had found it rich with material but no visible life forms. When the natives had come out to meet them, Hux had struck up an alliance with them, offering protection from the New Republic. It figured that they would be the first of their allies to go running to the New Republic if they thought the Order was done for, Hux thought bitterly.

Snoke eventually continued, pulling Hux from his thoughts. “As Lord Ren is coming, you will not need any other personal guards. Do not fail me again. You are to go to your quarters, prepare and leave immediately.”

“I shall inform the bridge and implement a chain of command.” Hux nodded, saluting and waiting for Snoke to dismiss him. The giant holo of the Supreme Leader cast his eyes over Hux, scrutinising him and Hux felt his mouth go dry. He forced himself to keep his thoughts on this new mission, refusing to allow Snoke to know what had happened.

“If you are feeling of ill-health General, inform Lord Ren straight away and he shall extract you without fail.” Snoke finally said before turning his attention to Kylo. “You are not to interfere in the diplomacy, Lord Ren, merely protect General Hux and monitor his condition. A new helmet has been prepared for you for this occasion and it is waiting in your quarters. Now, go.”

Hux turned immediately on his heel as soon as Snoke dismissed them, stalking from the room before he passed out again. Kylo followed at a slower pace, and Hux could sense his unhappiness with this assignment. No…he wasn’t unhappy that he had been ordered to protect Hux, he was unhappy that the Supreme Leader had ordered Hux to a mission after being so ill. He felt useless that he couldn’t argue and get Hux more time, like Hux had done for him after his injuries on Starkiller. Pulling back from Kylo’s mind, Hux tried to ignore how Kylo was considering that Hux’s enemies might still be out there. He barely reacted when Anakin appeared next to him.

“A mission? There are pirates in the area around Utapau, be careful.” He warned.

Glancing back and deciding Kylo was far enough away for him to speak, Hux replied “I know the area, I’ve been there before. Why did you even bring that up?”

Anakin shrugged. Hux felt into his pocket, and found his comm. It had been brought to him by an overly thoughtful medic, and Hux patched through to Mitaka’s direct line.

“ _General!”_ There was immense relief in the Lieutenants voice that Hux was contacting him and Hux would have admonished him if he hadn’t felt a little bit touched. “ _Are you returning to duty, sir?”_

“I am to continue my diplomatic missions, so prepare an unmarked shuttle for departure.” Hux ordered, “You have the bridge while I am gone, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, General.” Mitaka replied, and Hux could hear him tapping out the order for the shuttle. It was lucky that Mitaka had remained on the Finalizer instead of coming to Starkiller, Hux thought. Not only had they lost many troopers and officers when the planet had been destroyed, meaning the Order needed all the ones they had left, Mitaka didn’t question why Hux wanted an unmarked ship, as it was obvious. With Hux gone from the ship, Mitaka was one of the highest-ranking officer’s now, despite the seven ranks between him and Hux. In lieu of the deaths of the other officers, and the Lieutenants actions directly after Starkiller to support the crumbling Order, Mitaka was probably due a promotion to give him more power aboard the ship.

“For the moment, Lieutenant, I am temporarily promoting you to rank of Colonel, which will give you the power you need to run the ship effectively. Captain Phasma shall assist you.” Hux said when Mitaka asked if there was anything he could help with.

The officer spluttered down the comm and Hux frowned in displeasure at the noise. “ _General that is…such an honour. I will…I will not disappoint you during this.”_

“Good. If you do this well, Colonel, the position shall be permanent.” Hux informed him. He could picture Mitaka perfectly, his face glowing with excitement and pride but with nervousness shining in his eyes. He was going to do well, Hux was sure of it, for he was an exemplary officer.

Hanging up the comm, Hux found he had automatically walked back to his quarters, and the first thing he reached for when inside was his datapad. He sent a quick order around to every single message board, comm and datapad on the Finalizer about the temporary promotion for Mitaka, to make sure no one thought he had simply made it up. Anakin hovered by the door, watching as Hux changed from his uniform to his mission clothes, which were mostly the same but with tighter pants. He folded the greatcoat up and placed it into a duffel bag where he packed up other spare clothes, a blaster and holster, his datapad and other, basic amenities such as water and power bars.

“Hux.” He said as the man went to disappear into the ‘fresher.

“What?”

“You’ve not been exposed to a large group yet,” Anakin replied, “And it’s going to be a lot of emotions and thoughts and feelings when you do. The Hangar Bay may be challenging for you.”

“Can I not shut it out?” Hux asked. “Their thoughts and feelings?”

“With training.” Anakin confirmed, “But we don’t have any time for that. Putting that aside, this will be a good time for you to try and get in between Kylo and Snoke, with him so far from his influence. I know you don’t like him, and the fact that his emotions bother you, but the sooner you do this the quicker I’ll be gone.”

Hux turned to look at him from the door to the ‘fresher, eyes narrowed. “You said if you leave I die.”

“I think there could be a way, if I tried. But I’m not telling you anything until you help me.” Anakin shrugged.

“I suppose you think that’s sneaky.” Hux shook his head, rolling his eyes. “I will attempt to get on talking terms with Ren but…he has a lot to answer for.”

“For Starkiller. Whatever he did there, however he failed you, he doesn’t deserve the future Snoke has set out for him. I know you think that too!” Anakin said quickly.

Hux hesitated for a moment. “If his future is truly the same as what we saw in that vision…I do not believe he deserves something quite that bad. But my future for him won’t be much better. I said I will try.”

“Thank you.” Anakin smiled, a genuine smile that made his chilling eyes seem kinder, although there was something in their depths that told Hux he didn’t believe for a minute that his future for Kylo would be bad.

Waving off his gratitude, Hux went into the ‘fresher and splashed water on his face before grabbing a few things from the cabinet to shove in the duffel bag. With everything done, Hux shouldered the bag and left the room. There was a part of him that wished he could have some time to get back into the swing of work aboard the Finalizer before going on a new mission. His mind was chaotic enough, and some downtime just as General would have been appreciated. At least this mission would distract him from the strange things that were happening, hopefully. And maybe Anakin was right and he could find a way to get this mission Anakin had closer to an end. He needed to get on good terms with Kylo for him to be convinced of Anakin’s version of events, and from the things he had sensed from Kylo it wouldn’t be too hard.

Stalking the corridors to the Hangar Bay of the Finalizer, Hux couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had about this mission. All he could think about was the pirates Anakin had mentioned, annoyingly, along with how he and Kylo could deal with them alone, since they move in mass groups. Really, it did depend on who they were. Some pirates in the Galaxy had sworn allegiance to the First Order, and would withdraw when Hux revealed himself, but there were some dangerous rogue groups that patrolled the endless expanses of space.

“Stop thinking about them.” Anakin chastised, falling into step beside Hux. “You’ll draw them towards us?”

“What?” Hux questioned, “How?”

“The Force can influence people, and groups. If you’re constantly planning for a pirate attack it’s going to happen if there are any in the area. They won’t be able to help themselves.” Anakin explained.

Hux sighed, biting his lip to stop himself from cursing. “Why is the Force so volatile?”

“This is the dark side.” Anakin replied, “My power. And you cannot control it yourself.”

“Well maybe you should tell your power to behave.” Hux hissed quickly before they turned the corner to the Hangar. Anakin didn’t have time to reply before the strength of the feelings and emotions of everyone in the Hangar Bay hit Hux like a punch to the gut. Had it not been for his impeccable pride at being a symbol of calm and order, the man’s legs would have given out. Anakin looked impressed.

Every thought and feeling, passing comment and fleeting, momentary memory rushed into Hux’s head and became so loud all he wanted to do was press his hands to his ears to shut it out. His stomach churned again, and it worried him, making him feel he was going to vomit before they reached the shuttle. Kylo was already waiting for him, standing next to Phasma and a small group of Stormtroopers. Hux hoped his face was a picture of calmness and professionalism as he approached them, fists clenched to keep himself calm. The troopers were blank minds and helped calm the overwhelming images in Hux’s head. Hux was glad Phasma had brought the more professional troopers with her, as it was obvious that some troopers had personalities and feelings beyond what they were taught. One only had to look at the traitorous FN-2187 to see it. Phasma herself was concerned for Hux’s state and angry at Snoke. She did not think Hux should be going on this mission, but there was an underlying guilt in her as well, guilt for giving into the demands of the Resistance when they had come onto Starkiller and lowering the shields. She saluted Hux and met his gaze through her helmet and her emotions came in too and Hux hated the fact that she was no longer the calm, strong presence at his side. He had always known she had had feelings, he had seen them before, but sensing them was different and odd and he didn’t like it.

Kylo was running through how to get this diplomatic mission over as quickly as possible, for Hux’s sake more than his own. To Phasma, he made it clear he didn’t want to be stuck with Hux in a small shuttle for too long, and he hated missions like this where he had to stay quiet. The Force was quiet inside him too and it unnerved Kylo himself. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to protect Hux if he needed to, or protect himself in a fight, or even win a fight even against the weakest enemy. The panic in his mind was infectious, and Hux nearly mis-stepped as it washed over him.

Anakin steadied him with a gentle hand. “Breath, Hux. Don’t let them in. Hear them but don’t feel them, that’s the key.”

Hux didn’t speak, didn’t give the soldiers any satisfaction from seeing their General talking to himself. He leant back into Anakin’s hand as much as he could without it looking suspicious.

“Are you all set, General?” Kylo asked.

“I am. Let’s get this over with.” Hux confirmed. “Captain, it will be Colonel Mitaka running the ship while I am gone. You are to assist as and when he needs you.” He ordered. Phasma was surprised at the words, clearly not having received the message from Hux yet.

She didn’t argue. “Very good, General. Will you be needing Troopers?”

“The Supreme Leader ordered us to go alone,” Kylo replied before Hux could.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and spurred on by his own want to get out of the Hangar to escape the rolling feelings, Hux entered the shuttle first and threw his duffel bag into the small cargo bay. Kylo went straight to the pilot’s seat and began the preparations for take-off. Anakin gestured for Hux to take the seat next to him, so Hux moved to do so, but when he reached the door of the cockpit and looked at the seat, memories of the crash came back so vividly he had to grab the wall to steady himself.

“I don’t need your assistance here, General. I know the course to Unistros.” Kylo informed him without looking up from the controls. He didn’t want Hux to force himself to panic while sitting next to him in the cockpit. Hux was happy to oblige that, much to Anakin’s dismay.

“Inform me when we are nearly there.” He commanded. Kylo didn’t reply, but Hux felt him looking and watching him leave through the corner of his eyes.

There was a small bedroom in the shuttle and that was where Hux chose to go, his panic subsiding as soon as the door slid closed. He sank onto the hard bunk and put his head in his hands. He wasn’t ready to be on a shuttle. His hands were shaking.

“You could be talking to him, getting relations better.” Anakin said as he came through the door, admiring the ship.

“Don’t start!” Hux snapped, “I died in a shuttle crash not four weeks ago, I think I’m allowed some trepidation about going on another ride.”

Anakin sat down on the bed next to him, understanding. “How about a game to take your mind of it? I’ve already got three questions.”

Hux nodded, unable to stop the small curve of a smile beginning on his face. He turned to face Anakin on the bed so he could analyse his expressions as they played.

\--

Kylo and Hux didn’t speak to each other for most of the trip, with Hux staying inside the bedroom talking to Anakin and Kylo staying out in the cockpit for the most part. He wandered into the bedroom once, under the guise of asking Hux what his plan was when they arrived at Unistros. Hux had felt the concern radiating off him and knew he was really coming to see if Hux was okay.

The journey was smooth until they entered the Utapau System. Hux had been dozing, his body unused to the amount of strain it had been put under since the crash, when alarm systems began blaring. Immediately alert, Hux rushed out to the cockpit as Kylo brought up the emergency systems to find out what was going on.

“There’s a ship approaching us.” He informed Hux when he appeared in the doorway. “No clear markings, but from what I can see on the scanners, there’s a logo painted on the side. It seems like we’ve run into a pirate ship’s space.”

Hux jaw dropped at Kylo’s words. Anakin snickered behind him, but fell silent when Hux glared at him.

“You have go to be kidding me.” Hux fumed, moving forward to look at the scanner results himself and see if Kylo was mistaken. There was no chance of getting it wrong, the ship coming toward them was definitely full of pirates. Hux wanted to scream, and Anakin began laughing again, not helping the situation.

Kylo smiled wryly, interpreting Hux’s emotions wrong. “You’re not having the best luck at the moment, General.”

“Thank you so much for that assessment, Ren.” Hux snapped. “I’m going to fetch my blaster. Get us to Unistros now! If we can enter the atmosphere we may lose them.”

Without argument, Kylo turned back to the controls and powered the shuttle as much as possible. Despite the lack of markings it was still a top-class First Order shuttle and should have had no problems outrunning a pirate ship, Hux consoled himself as he crossed the ship with hurried strides and climbed into the small cargo hold. Anakin followed him, smirking, but thoughtful.

“You should let me in.” He said as soon as the small hatch closed and Hux had no chance of being overheard by Kylo.

“Are you insane?!” Hux turned to gawk at Anakin, unsure if the ghost was joking or not. The serious look on Anakin’s face told Hux he wasn’t joking, and he couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you unaware of the situation? Do you not remember what happened last time you tried that?!” He demanded.

“I know that, I do. But I think that was because I tried to take you by force.” Anakin reasoned, “If you let me in, accept me, it might work.”

“Why would I want to even do that?” Hux asked in disbelief, digging into his duffel bag once he found it to retrieve his gun.

Anakin continued to look at him with a completely serious expression as he counted off the reasons on his fingertips, much to Hux’s chagrin. “We’re about to be attacked by pirates, and while my grandson is an okay pilot, I’m better. I could get us out of this with some smooth flying and we wouldn’t even take damage. I also have more control over the Force than you do and I’m probably better trained as a fighter. I can convince Kylo that it’s all you, and you won’t have to deal with the situation when it’s over.” He paused for a moment before laying a hand on Hux’s arm.  
“I can feel you panicking. You’ve already found your blaster but you’re still digging through your bag, trying to keep your hands busy. It wasn’t so long ago that you were in an accident on a shuttle, as you said.”

Hux stared at him. Anakin was right, his hands had begun to shake badly when Kylo had announced the attack and his breathing was shallow. If he did let Anakin in and it worked, he could sleep through the attack and wake up when it was over.

_But will he let you wake up?_

The thought was gone almost as soon as it came and Hux froze. Would Anakin release his body if he managed to get hold of it? Would Hux be able to throw him out if he let him in?

“Would you give my body back?” Hux asked quietly, still a little dubious about whether this was a good idea or not.

Anakin nodded. “I don’t think I’d have a choice, judging by how the Force has been so far.”

Hux chewed his lip, thinking himself crazy for even considering it. The shuttle rocked suddenly to the side with a muffled boom as the pirate ship opened fire on them. Kylo made a noise from somewhere above them and more alarms went off. Hux counted them, knowing what each individual one meant for the ship. Whatever had hit them was strong, for the shields were in danger of not lasting if they continued being attacked. A tractor beam was trying to take hold of them, and Kylo was evading it for the time being, but the warning informed them they would soon be caught. That meant they could be boarded and there was only two of them and Kylo was already concerned about fighting and-.

“Hux!”

Anakin’s voice broke through Hux’s panicked thoughts and he whirled around to face him, slipping onto his knees in the small space. Concern and something else Hux couldn’t put his finger on shone in Anakin’s eyes. It felt like triumph and it unnerved him.

“Okay.” Hux whispered, “Okay. You can try. But if I say stop you have to stop.” He added for good measure. “I can’t afford to have a seizure here.”

Anakin nodded, the faint edges of a grin curling his lips, but he managed to adopt a more serious expression when the ship rocked again. They didn’t have a lot of time to try. Hux closed his eyes and waited until Anakin reached out and touched one finger gently to his forehead. He felt the intrusion suddenly and it took all his willpower not to immediately up defences against it. This was a welcome feeling, he told himself, he wanted Anakin to be there. Hux tried to relax and allow Anakin in. It felt as if he was pushing against an elastic band in Hux’s mind that was slowly stretching and allowing him room to manoeuvre. Soon, Hux breathed, it would be over soon.

The Force seemed to have other ideas.

Even as Hux let out a deep breath and it felt as if Anakin had been fully absorbed into his mind, the powers inside him lashed out, throwing Anakin’s attempts away from his mind and freezing Hux’s entire body. Hux tried to scream, to shout, to tell Anakin to not attempt anything again, that it hurt too much but he couldn’t. Unable to do anything but watch as Anakin flickered in and out of existence in front of him, Hux tried desperately to keep hold of his consciousness. Anakin was talking to him, grabbing at him, attempting to relax his muscles and fix him, but it was too late. Hux’s vision went black as the shuttle rocked one last time before going still in the tractor beam the pirates were aiming at them, and he hit the floor, hard.

Above the cargo hold, Kylo cursed and attempted to free the shuttle from the tractor beam. Hux had been gone too long, and when Kylo felt a stabbing panic from the hold that felt too familiar. He launched out of his seat, remembering quickly to put the ship on autopilot and pulled the hatch of the cargo hold up. Hux lay prone on the floor, eyelids flickering as his muscles spasmed.

“Shit!” Kylo spat, hand immediately going to the saber on his waist as the shuttle rocked again. Reaching out with the Force, Kylo realised the pirates would be boarding them soon and there would be too many for him to fight alone, not with his powers the way they were. At full power, he could have decimated them all, but he couldn’t do that right now. Calling on the Force was…hard. This situation would call for different tactics. Kylo couldn’t risk Hux getting injured or killed, Snoke would be extremely angry if that happened. He tried to think of what Hux would do when faced with this threat, but all he could come up with was Hux telling him to use the Force to free them. He knew Hux didn’t feel the same way as he did about Kylo getting hurt, so it would be easy to send him to the front line.

Shaking his head, Kylo dropped down into the hold and dragged Hux free of it and then carried him none too gently into the bedroom. He deposited him on the cot, already concocting a story. It was possible that they wouldn’t be recognised immediately, although Hux’s face was well known across the Galaxy…no, Kylo decided, his image was well known. The immaculately dressed First Order General, with his hair slicked back, hat in place and sneer on his face, that was how everyone knew Hux. Kylo quickly – and with no small amount of pleasure – messed up Hux’s hair, pulling it down so it hung free over his face, and fanned slightly across the pillow. He removed Hux’s outer tunic, leaving him in a black vest top and his black paints, covering both with the light blanket. The ship had stopped moving completely now, and Kylo sensed the pirates working on getting the door to the shuttle open. Sliding his lightsaber under the blanket, pulling off his helmet and hiding it under the bed, Kylo knelt down next to the bed and tried to look sufficiently scared.

Kylo counted each presence as the pirates came across the shuttle, counting twenty people in all. The bedroom door burst open and the barrels of blasters entered first. His knees were beginning to hurt and the Force crackled around him from annoyance, but Kylo was too worried to pull on it to use against the pirates. Three pirates faced him and the others searched the ship.

“Please don’t hurt us!” Kylo begged, hoping his voice sounded panicked enough for the pirates to believe, “We’ll do whatever you want.”

“What are you doing in this airspace,” The Captain of the pirates asked, stepping forward and identifying himself despite a rudimentary helmet distorting his speech. “Everyone who’s anyone knows this is our space.”

“We didn’t know.” Kylo lied, “My…husband is sick! We’re travelling to…Naboo to find a cure for him!” He blinked in surprise just as the pirates did. The planet’s name came to him so suddenly Kylo couldn’t explain it. Naboo itself did have a special place in his memories for obvious reasons and it was close by, but he could have told them the truth. Perhaps he was reading Hux, who would have convincingly lied to the pirates and would not have revealed their true location. Whether it matter or not, the pirate didn’t seem convinced.

“You’re mightily off track for Naboo.” He stated, “What’s wrong with him?”

“Desert sleeping sickness.” Kylo replied immediately, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, as he sensed the pirate’s distrust of the story grow. “We’ve been travelling for our honeymoon and he…well he’s really interested in the Rebellion and their heroes and he wanted to go to Tattooine…”

Kylo forced himself to trail off because it was getting a little too hard not to smile at the thought of Hux’s reaction had he been conscious to hear what Kylo was saying about him. The pirate was considering his words.

“Leave the sick one in the bed, take this one and lock him in the cargo hold.” He eventually said, stepping forward to examine Hux. Kylo tensed, holding his breath, and carefully attempted to manipulate the Force as best he could to make it so the man would not recognise the prone General. Instead, he focused on something else entirely.  
“Naboo you said?” He was grinning, Kylo could hear it in his tone. “There’s someone on that planet that would pay a pretty price for this one, for that hair colour. We’ll take you to your destination, make sure no one else bothers you.”

“Please don’t hurt him!” Kylo demanded, not having to fake the reaction to the man’s words. His stomach rolled at the implications, and his mind was racing. Were they simple pirates, or were they human traffickers prowling the less travelled systems for people who may not be missed? It made Kylo feel sick.

“Oh, we wouldn’t,” The pirate promised, his tone betraying his sick grin, “We never deliver harmed goods.”

Three other pirates came in and grabbed Kylo. The Force instinctively went to fight but Kylo fought it down and told him he had to bide his time and wait for the majority of the pirates to leave. A lower number of them would make it easier on him, and if Hux woke up he could fight as well. The lead’s pirates thoughts revealed that he intended to have some of his crew escort the shuttle to Naboo, with the main pirate ship following behind to keep them on course. If he could kill the pirates left on the vessel after enough time had passed to lull them into security, he could get them out. So, Kylo didn’t resist when they bound his hands haphazardly with rope and shoved him into the cargo hold.

\--

When Anakin opened his eyes he felt immediately off-kilter and the world tilted beneath him. Sitting up as best he could, Anakin soon realised why; he was no longer outside of Hux’s body but within it, and Hux’s own presence was unconscious in the back of his mind. A fleeting feeling of joy ran through Anakin as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to stand up. The joy faded fast when he stretched and reached out with the Force, sensing six beings on the ship. One was Kylo, cursing himself and locked in the cargo hold and the other five were strangers. Anakin’s eyes narrowed, they were the pirates that had been attacking them. Kylo was angry at himself for giving in so easily, for giving in to his concern about Hux and following his feelings instead of fighting. He had half-formed a plan in his head of how to escape and get his lightsaber back, which he had left with Hux.

Anakin blinked and threw the sheets back on the bed. There was indeed a lightsaber lying there. It looked crudely made but seemed powerful enough when Anakin picked it up. So, he had Kylo’s lightsaber. A brief skim of the minds aboard the ship told him that the pirates assumed he was sick, and didn’t want to go near him. With full access to his powers for the first time since becoming connected with Hux, Anakin felt a strange glee at being able to use them to show why he had become so feared, so cursed across the Galaxy. His mind raced, using the basics of Kylo’s half-formed plan and Hux’s intelligence to create a plan of his own. Somewhere in the back of his mind as he thought, Anakin filed away the information that he could take Hux’s body when the man was unconscious and that probably extended to when he was sleeping. That was useful, but he had a fight to win.

There was a guard right outside the door. Anakin cocked his head, quietly approaching the door and searching his thoughts. It was desert sickness that the pirate’s thought he had, that explained why there was no one in the room with him.

“H-hello.” He coughed, using the fact that Hux’s voice came out naturally weaker when he had unconscious to his advantage. “K-Kylo…I need some…water.”

“Hold on one moment.” The pirate replied, voice muffled behind a helmet. Anakin stood by the side of the door, pressed flat against the wall and as soon as it opened he raised his hand and sent the man flying into the roof. Kylo’s lightsaber followed, cutting the pirate clean in half before he could make a sound and alert the others to his death.

The lightsaber was loud however, crackling in the empty room and Anakin felt the Force shift, alerting him to the presence of the other pirates as they came to investigate. Anakin had to remember he wasn’t in his own body, so his reactions would be completely different, but he stepped out the bedroom regardless. Settling into a cold stare, Anakin took them by surprise and sent them all flying easily enough with the Force, with varying cries of shock and pain. Finishing them off with the lightsaber, all except the leader, who he found cowering in the cockpit, grimacing in pain from how Anakin had thrown him but staring in a mixture of awe and fear.

“You…you’re a Jedi?” He gasped.

“No.” Anakin whispered, “Something worse.”

He separated the pirate’s head from his shoulders with one swing and sat down in the pilot seat to check the logistics and flight data. They were heading to Naboo. Anakin’s heart stopped for a moment as he read the name. He couldn’t go to that planet, there were too many memories, too many painful moments and happy moments and too much emotion. Pulling back from the screen Anakin took a breath. He couldn’t panic, he couldn’t let Hux panic, it sent him into a hyperventilative state, which wasn’t helpful right now as he needed to concentrate.

Anakin closed his eyes and allowed the Force to flow through him. The pirate ship was following their shuttle, making sure they kept on course to Naboo, and if they were going to get out of here it was going to take some expert flying, which he was sure he could do. There was no chance of getting away without some damage to the ship, but from Hux’s mind Anakin could sense that First Order ships had excellent weapons and good enough shields, but Anakin was sure they could destroy the pirates before they destroyed him. Their leader was already dead, and they didn’t use shields on their ships, which made Anakin laugh loudly. The pirates didn’t believe they needed them, as they usually picked on ships smaller than them that wouldn’t have a lot of fire power.

They were fools.

Remembering Kylo was still locked in the cargo hold, Anakin stood and walked leisurely over to it. He had heard the fighting going on above him, and he was panicking over Hux’s state.

“I have to act like Hux.” Anakin whispered to himself, “I can’t make him suspicious. Not yet.”

Nervously, Anakin kicked the hatch open and met Kylo’s eyes with a sneer he thought Hux would wear. Kylo blinked up at him, the lights of the ships too bright for him after spending so long in the dark hold. When he finally recognised Hux, his face distorted in disbelief.

“Hux?! What happened? What are you doing?!”

“I could say the same for you!” Anakin replied, letting Hux’s body respond in the most natural way. “Squatting down there and letting pirates take the shuttle.” Igniting the saber again, Anakin cut through Kylo’s bonds easily and stepped back to give him enough room to climb free. It would be so easy, so easy to reach out and convince him that he was no longer Hux and convince him to run from the First Order but something was telling Anakin that it wasn’t the right time yet. It would come. Hux was right when he said Anakin couldn’t just, tell Kylo right out who he was because there was no way Kylo would believe him. Right now, they had to escape.

“I couldn’t fight off that many at once! Not with you unconscious!” Kylo defended himself, pulling himself out of the hatch and standing opposite Hux. Confusion was rolling off him as he took in the dead bodies around the shuttle, clearly killed by a saber.

Anakin scoffed. “I’ve see you take on twenty, thirty people at once without blinking so what was-.” Suddenly he stopped, something popping into Hux’s mind causing it to fall into place.

Kylo looked uncomfortable.

“How hard is it for you to use the Force?” Anakin asked. It all made sense. Kylo was experiencing a small amount of Force-blindness which was why he couldn’t fully sense Anakin’s presence. That needed to be addressed, and Anakin made a mental note to inform Hux of this breakthrough when he came back into control.

“It’s not hard, it’s just not the right side!” Kylo spat, “You wouldn’t understand Hux so drop it!”

“Light naturally creates shadows and darkness,” Anakin said before he could stop himself, “Sometimes you have to cross through the light to find the right ambience. Who is ever created as truly dark? Everyone starts in the light.”

Kylo gaped at him and Anakin resisted the urge to swear. Hux probably would have never said something like that, since he really didn’t understand the Force, but Anakin needed to calm Kylo down, and convince him to begin using the Force again. If he did it and not Snoke, it would be a good step.

“Where did you hear that?” Kylo demanded, frowning.

“My…father used to say it.” Anakin lied, “He never knew what it meant I don’t think. Even I didn’t know what it meant really, but it seems to fit the situation right now. You’ve always tried to convince me that the Force flows through everything and everyone and that Force sensitive people can’t exactly control but they know how to manipulate it. It has a will of its own, if you like. So if that’s the case, why aren’t you listening to what it wants? So what if you have to use the Light side for the moment in the wake of a tragedy? Soon you will sink back into the Dark again and become more powerful than before because you faced your insecurities and mastered the Force.”

“I…how do you even know so much?” Kylo muttered.

“I lost my greatest achievement.” Anakin stated, using Hux’s own feelings to form an answer convincingly. Starkiller had been everything to Hux, and there had been a point he didn’t think he’d be able to pull himself out of the depression of its destruction. “And I could have lost myself after that but I didn’t. I will come out stronger on the other side, with the Order in tow, because I have had my mettle tested and I have not bowed.”

“Huh…I…um…thank you Hux.” Kylo eventually found his voice again, avoiding Hux’s gaze as he spoke. “I suppose you’re right, in a sense. I panicked after I killed him. Snoke said it was going to make me stronger and it didn’t. It feels as if the Force runs from me now, punishes me for killing him.”

“Well you did kill the Han Solo.” Anakin teased, “I mean, he’s been in so many stupid situations the Galaxy has to love him for him to have gotten this far.” He forgot again for a moment that Hux and Kylo were not close enough for these jokes, and that the wound of killing Han may still be too raw for it anyway, but Kylo didn’t look put-off, simply amused and grateful.  
“Use anything and everything for power, Ren, but understand your limits. And ponder this, why did Snoke, a being who is supposed to be so powerful he can predict exactly how your path to greatness is going to go, order you to do something that would make the Force weaker in you. He must have seen it, so why is he testing you?”

Kylo’s mind was racing when Anakin checked, turning away from him and walking back to the cockpit. He was angry at him for insulting Snoke, but there was already a little part of him that was niggling away, trying to get him to think the same way Anakin did. Anakin smiled since Kylo couldn’t see his face, it was beginning to work already.

“Do you have a plan to get us out of here?” Kylo asked as the silence stretched between them.

“Kill them.” Anakin replied automatically, joining Kylo in the cockpit. “We’ll need to refuel at Naboo and then we can make for Unistros.”

He took the pilot’s seat before Kylo could, flipping all the relevant switches to on and taking them off autopilot. Kylo hovered by the door, looking confused.

“You’re not panicking anymore.” He pointed out.

“Adrenaline.” Anakin shrugged. “Now are you going to help me or not?”

Kylo took the co-pilots seat but he still didn’t look convinced about Anakin’s ability to fly. “Do you even know to fly this thing?

“Everyone is trained.” Anakin said, hoping it sounded more like a statement than a question and was vague enough for Kylo to fill in the gaps of who everyone was. It seemed to work, as his confusion faded a little. He wanted to fly them out of here, but Anakin was too happy to be behind the controls of a shuttle to let him, even if technically he could have been a better flyer that Hux himself.

“So is there an actual plan other than just kill them? It seems a little substandard for you, General.” Kylo stated, watching as Anakin ran a diagnostic on the ship while keeping them level so the pirate ship had no idea what was coming.

“The shield generators were damaged in the first attack wave, which was clever on their part but probably not intentional.” Anakin admitted, “We’ve got enough power left for maybe one more hit from them. Two will cripple us, but we’ll be fine if we can get to Naboo, so the plan is simple. Get behind them, hit them with everything we’ve got and destroy them. If we get hit, we cruise to Naboo, fix the shuttle and move on. If we don’t, we stop at Naboo, refuel and then move on. You’re going to be in charge of weapons.”

“And what about their shields?” Kylo pointed out.

Anakin couldn’t stop himself from grinning again at that, “They aren’t using shields.”

Kylo nodded, not questioning how Anakin knew that, and took up the controls for the weapons. He was wearing a glum expression and it felt wrong to Anakin, it set him off-kilter. Grabbing Kylo’s wrist, low down and near to his hand, Anakin fixed him with a serious stare, holding Kylo’s gaze easily.

“Don’t think, just react.” He ordered. “You know you will be guided right.”

Without giving Kylo time to react or respond, Anakin grabbed the controls again and the ship jerked forward off course. The pirate ship didn’t react straight away, giving Anakin the time he needed to launch them into the air, doing a smooth loop up and over the other ship to come behind them. The pirate ship was large and didn’t move as quickly as the smaller shuttle, leaving them wide open for attack.

A call came over the comms, a desperate voice begging for the Captain to respond.

Kylo grabbed the device. “Your Captain is indisposed.” He said darkly, attaching the small device to his ear as he lined up the guns on the side of the shuttle. “Now be good and stay still.”

Anakin glanced at him, immensely proud of the way he had seemingly bounced back from the minor depressive state he had been in before. His words had really touched Kylo, and the Force was strong with him again. He was also fuelled by adrenaline, because they both understood the situation was more dangerous for them, and they had to escape. Digging a little deeper as they got into position, Anakin realised that Kylo wasn’t one-hundred percent convinced that he was talking to Hux, and he had had concerns since he had rescued him from the original crash. He had partially sensed Anakin there but he hadn’t identified him, and since then he had been searching for answers. Anakin wasn’t doing his best to act as the General, but Hux’s personality was so different from his own, it was hard to live up to Kylo’s expectations of the cold, ruthless man. Hux would work it out when he woke up and explain it away and Kylo would most likely believe him, but the suspicion had already been planted, and Anakin could use it as well. His goal was becoming easier and easier to reach with each passing moment, and he allowed himself a small smile at the triumph.

For now he had to concentrate on piloting the ship. The pirates were moving, attempting to turn to face them. Guns on the backside of the ship were being pointed at them. Several blasts were fired at once and Anakin jerked the controls, putting them in a spin to avoid them all. Kylo managed to keep his aim true, and fired back while they were spinning, but a deadly edge on their own attack. Explosions rocked the surface of the larger ship, and cursing could be heard over the comm. Anakin and Kylo both smirked.

“Fasten yourself in,” Anakin warned him as he flew closer to the ship, “This could get bumpy.”

“I knew you didn’t know how to fly,” Kylo shook his head, still grinning, “Alright, let’s get them.”

Anakin nodded and pulled them out of the spin. They hung upside down for a moment, avoiding another wave of attacks from the pirates, before he righted them and Kylo fired continuously on the other ship. The shuttle rocked as one of the pirate’s attacks hit them, and the alarms blared up to inform them the shields had failed. They weren’t going to last long like this, but Naboo was looming behind the pirate ship, and with a quick calculation Anakin knew he had within four minutes to make it through the atmosphere and crash land on the planet. _It won’t be the first time I’ve done this,_ he thought grimly, mind casting back to memories of a rocky landing on Coruscant.

Another shot came barrelling towards them from the broken surface of the pirate ship, which was going down now whether they attacked or not. Anakin tried to avoid it, yanking hard on the controls, but Hux’s body had frozen. The General’s consciousness was attempting to wake up and take back control. Kylo was yelling at him to move.

 _Hux…no, stay asleep for now! I need to do this!_ Anakin thought angrily, trying to force his body to move. Kylo was grabbing for the controls, trying to move them but unable to pry them from Anakin’s grip. Luckily the Force seemed to be on Anakin’s side for once, and Hux’s consciousness stopped struggling and in the last second he managed to gain control and turn the ship. The shot hit them on the side, brushing the shuttle and they both nearly fell from their seats at the impact. This battle was over, Anakin decided, they needed to breach Naboo’s atmosphere now and land the shuttle or they would die along with the pirates.

“Hux!” Kylo yelled as the shuttle’s cockpit went dark except for the flashing of multiple warnings, alerting them that one of the engines had been damaged and they were losing power. “We have to go!”

“I know!” Anakin snapped, “I know, I’m going. Keep firing, keep them off us!”

The shuttle sped forward – or limped would be a better term since they weren’t moving very fast – leaving the broken pirate ship behind to their fate. Naboo was there, so close, and Anakin felt panic welling in him again, his hands tightly gripping the controls. He couldn’t do this…he couldn’t. Padme was there, she had to be, if she had been buried anywhere it was there. She was there. And he could see her, apologise to her, beg for her forgiveness…or something…Anakin wasn’t sure what. He had to see her, but he didn’t deserve to.

“What are you doing?!” Kylo shouted, unclipping himself from his seat and yanking the controls from Anakin’s hands easily enough despite his tight grip. They had been trailing into a nosedive because of Anakin’s panic, and Kylo was fighting to get them out of it. “Hux you shouldn’t be flying!”

“You won’t be able to land us!” Anakin retorted, trying to get the controls back and sending the shuttle sharply to the left. “We’ll-.”

“Burn up as enter the atmosphere and it’ll be a hard landing, I know!” Kylo growled, shoving Anakin off the pilot seat to the floor. “Now move! You must remember who my father was, you said it yourself before! I’ve been flying since I could walk, I can do this!”

Arguing was pointless, Anakin’s hands were shaking too badly for him to fly and he knew it. Of course Han Solo’s son would be good at flying. Not just that, Kylo had Anakin’s own blood running in his veins, and there was a natural talent for flying in Skywalker genes. Obi-Wan had said that to him…during their fateful meeting aboard the Death Star. Swallowing thickly, Anakin pulled himself into the co-pilot’s seat to help Kylo with the landing. They were coming in fast, but working with one engine was good enough. Kylo switched the reverse thrust on to help them, his expression deadly serious. Anakin had to force himself to take deep breaths, as Hux’s body was automatically going into a panicked state, as this was his second shuttle crush in less than a month. Kylo took one of his hands off the controls and gripped Anakin’s wrist tightly, sensing his panic directly through the Force.

“Calm down Hux, this isn’t going to be the same,” He urged, “Just keep it together until we land.”

Anakin nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The capitol city of Theed soon came into view and it felt like a punch to the gut. Focusing on his own feelings helped to reduce the panic Hux’s body was feeling at the situation, so Anakin let his feelings flow. When he took the co-pilot controls up again, Kylo released his wrist and returned both hands to his own controls.

“Keep the shuttle steady, I’ll navigate us.” Anakin informed him.

“You’ve never been to Naboo,” Kylo frowned, “How are you going to navigate us?”

“I have eyes,” Anakin snapped, “We need to go past the city, now keep us steady.”

“Alright!”

It was a hard landing, but between them, Anakin and Kylo managed to bring the ship down outside of Theed without too much damage to the outer ship other than what the pirates themselves had done. They had however attracted a lot of information and when the shuttle did slide to a stop a large bunch of natives were indeed running towards them. Anakin sat with his hands still clutching the controls, stunned and his stomach rolling. Hux wanted control again, and he wasn’t going to be able to stay conscious for very long. Kylo was breathing hard, still gripping the controls as well. He only moved when he was sure the shuttle had stopped, turning off the alarms one by one until they were sat in darkness.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, seeking out Anakin’s hand again.

“Yes.” Anakin lied. “It’s just…another crash. I…I um…I can’t…please give me your cowl.”

“What?” Kylo asked, turning to face Anakin and scrutinising him. Anakin was still holding the controls, so Kylo gently eased his hands free of them. “Why?”

“Your cowl.” Anakin repeated, “People know H…my face! I need to at least try and disguise it. I need…I can’t deal with any more.”

“Alright, alright Hux calm down!” Kylo nodded, pulling his cowl off and wrapping it around Anakin and pulling it up over his face. Anakin shivered, watching as Kylo’s outline moved, hiding his lightsaber and stripping off his outer robes as well that were a bit more identifiable. Anakin himself was only wearing a vest top, and his arms were covered in goose pimples. Kylo’s cowl was warm, and kept his face partially hidden, and covered his grin when he realised Kylo was wearing a crop top under his outer robes.

Hux was still trying to get back to the surface, and Anakin’s legs shook as he stood and followed Kylo from the cockpit and down the ramp. By the time he reached the grass his legs had given out and Anakin was on his knees, blinking slowly as the adrenaline disappeared and his mind raced. He could take Hux’s body when he was unconscious, that was something he needed to remember before Hux took control again.

“Hux!” Kylo whispered, dropping down next to him as the natives ran towards them, their shouts of concern growing louder and louder. Kylo was concerned for Hux’s well-being not just because Snoke had ordered him to keep Hux safe but because he cared for Hux, in his own way. It was touching, Anakin thought numbly, it would make things a lot easier, if he could convince Hux to coax it out of Kylo himself. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Anakin rasped, “Shock…I’m…I’m having a panic attack…I think…I can’t…Ren!”

“Are you alright there?!” A man’s voice shouted, the first responders reaching them and crowding around them. Anakin forced himself to look up and meet his eyes, despite the cowl hiding his face in shadow.  
“That was quite some landing, are you injured?” The man continued, waving his arms to motion for the crowd to back off and give them space.

“We were attacked by pirates,” Kylo explained before Anakin could, “We need help, my friend is in shock!”

“There’s a medical centre on the outskirts of Theed!” The man exclaimed, “We can take him there!”

“No!” Anakin cried. He grasped at Kylo’s shirt, dragging him close and burying his face in his shoulder. Kylo wrapped an arm around him as support.

“He’s afraid of medics, he’s had bad experiences.” He clarified when the man frowned, “If there is just somewhere he could rest, that would be sufficient.”

“I run an inn close by.” The man said, “My name is Sol, let me help you!” He knelt down to help pull Anakin to his feet. Anakin jerked away from him, and Sol drew back immediately.

Kylo offered as apologetic smile as he could get, “My name is Ren. This is-.”

“Ani.” Anakin gasped automatically, “My name is Ani.”

A surprised look followed from Kylo at the name but he didn’t say anything as Sol nodded.

“Ren and Ani then?”

“Yes.” Kylo confirmed, “I’ll need an engineer as well if you can point me in the right direction when I’ve gotten Ani somewhere safe.”

“My friend is one, owns a small shop, he should be able to help you, but looking at the outside of your shuttle it could take a few days.” Sol informed him, “Are you going to be alright with Ani?”

“Yeah, he’s not heavy.”

To demonstrate the truth in his words, Kylo pulled Anakin to his feet, arm still wrapped around him. Anakin’s stomach rolled again at the movement, telling himself he was going to apologise to Hux when the man woke up for making him feel like this when he had tried to take control. His vision was drifting in and out, and managed to murmur, “Don’t think…feel,” before the world faded completely and Kylo had to catch him quickly as his body slumped down.

“Are you sure he doesn’t need a medic?” Sol asked, apprehensive to take Kylo to the inn straight away.

“He has a weak constitution, so he usually faints when he goes into shock.” Kylo said firmly, gently moving his hand to manipulate Sol into believing that as he adjusted his grip on Hux and picked him up princess-style without much effort.

Whispers began as they approached Theed of “they should be taken to the Queen” and Kylo glared at anyone he heard speaking them. If they were taken before the Queen then their identities would not remain hidden for long, and Hux was already in a fragile state. Kylo couldn’t risk anything else happening to him. As they walked, he slowly wiped the minds of every single person there bar Sol, making them forget of the traumatic crash and the two strangers it had brought to Theed. Using the Force seemed a lot easier already since his talk with Hux and Hux’s advice about the Light and the Dark, but Kylo still felt the uncomfortable pull every time he used it, and it required a lot more effort than normal. This situation called for it, there were five bodies on their shuttle destroyed by his lightsaber and he needed to make sure no one went back to it and searched it. He needed to keep a low profile here, get the shuttle fixed, get Hux fixed and then leave. Naboo was dangerous territory for them. When he had Hux safely locked in a room in the inn he was going to go back to the shuttle and get rid of the bodies before asking for Sol’s friends name. If it was going to take a couple of days to repair it the least he could do was make sure no one figured out who they were, since it was his own weakness when dealing with the pirates that had put them in this situation.

“I’ve got a twin room so you should be comfortable,” Sol said, breaking Kylo from his thoughts. “It’s on the house for now until your friend is better and you can decide what to do.” He continued, smiling as he opened a door to an airy room with traditional Naboo furniture, twin beds and an attached fresher. Kylo lay Hux upon the bed closest to the window and turned to Sol, who informed him that if he needed anything else all he had to do was come and ask for it, he would accommodate all their needs.

“Thank you.” Kylo forced a smile and locked the door when Sol was gone. He closed the windows and drew the curtains as well before sinking onto the free bed, putting his head in his hands and sighing. Hux was peaceful now at least, all earlier traces of panic gone. His behaviour during the escape flight and crash had been erratic, and while Kylo understood his panic at being in yet another shuttle crash, it couldn’t explain it all. Something about Hux was off, Kylo could sense it. If it wasn’t for the problems he was having with the Force he would have been able to figure it out by now, but maybe the few days they would have to spend on Naboo would reveal what was happening.

There was a complimentary datapad on the bedside table, a simple thing that probably didn’t even work outside the building to deter people from stealing it. Kylo used it to write Hux a note explaining he had gone back to the shuttle to clear up the dead bodies, fetch Hux’s duffel bag and then get an engineer to assess the damage. With the datapad left next to Hux’s head on the bed, Kylo left the room and locked the door. Sol was waiting in the reception downstairs, and promised to keep an eye on anyone that came into the inn, making sure they didn’t approach the room he had given to Kylo and Hux. Kylo got the name of his engineer friend and then wiped his mind of the crash and of Hux’s predicament. He made Sol think they were simple tourists, visitors to Naboo that had rented a room in his inn and paid for it upfront. It took a few attempts for Sol to truly buy the new reality Kylo had for him but by the time he left, Sol was happily waving him off and telling him that he would point him in the direction of some of Theed’s “must see tourist attractions”. Hux was right, Kylo admitted grudgingly, he merely had to overcome the challenge of using the Light side of the Force and he would be using the Dark side again as normal within no time at all.

Resolving never to let Hux know he was right about the Force as he would never hear the end of it, Kylo began the walk back to the shuttle to clear the mess waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! If you want to win a free Kylux drabble check out the notes at the top of the work for instructions!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time on Naboo does not have a good effect on Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> it's been a while :L sorry I kind of fell out of the Kylux mood for a while but I fell back into it now so hopefully I'll be back on track.
> 
> This is sort of a filler chapter, things are really going to start picking up in the next chapter!

 

 

If there was one thing that Hux was certain about, it was that he was dreaming. Having never had a lucid dream before, Hux wasn’t entirely sure how he knew it, but there was something deep inside him that told him this strange reality he had found himself in was indeed not real. There was no other explanation for what was happening. It felt as if he were being suspended in mid-air, his entire body-weight supported by some unseen force. All Hux could do was turn his head and think perfectly coherently.

Images were flashing past him, memories curling around his vision and giving him a confusing insight into something mysterious. They always faded before he could truly focus on what they were showing him. With every memory that passed Hux heard Anakin’s voice in his ear, passionate but softly spoken.

_“From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven’t thought of you-.”_

The fleetingness of the images stopped all too quickly, burning directly into Hux’s mind one after the other, a continuous loop that only grew faster and faster. A red, firelit room, silver bands on dark hair, a bead necklace atop smooth, slightly tanned skin, bared shoulders…they went on and on. Hux tried to shut them out, squeezing his eyes shut, but they continued on, filling him with a strange mixture of elation and disappointment that he knew wasn’t his own.

_“You are in my very soul, tormenting me.”_

Fitting words, Hux managed to think before his mind was hit again with another set of images. It was the same dark-haired woman from before, wearing a long, golden coloured dress and nets in her hair. She was laughing, and it was a sweet sound. Hux could smell flowers, hear running water, feeling soft grass beneath him and the sun beating down from ahead. It was disconcerting to be able to sense it all so clearly when he knew he was merely floating in an endless void.

_“Anything is possible, Padmé-.”_

Padmé.

He was dreaming of Padmé. The images calmed, becoming simple things that slipped from Hux’s grasp as easily as before. Darkness settled around him again and anguish filled him. Hux couldn’t pinpoint why the emotion of the dream had suddenly changed, but it felt much like having a one-sided conversation. One half of these memories were missing, and even true details of Padmé were being withheld except for her clothes, hair, laugh and pleasant smell.

Just before the influx of memories and emotions could overwhelm him, Hux jolted and his eyes flew open. The comfortable feeling of being cradled in the darkness had become that of a free fall, fast and terrifying down into the darkness towards one tiny sliver of light. As he went hurtling through it, Hux realised belatedly he was waking up, and the dream was over – thankfully. He had never experienced so bizarre before, especially when he was hit with the feeling of a warm body resting against, and the smell of the same sweet flowers and…pears?

It was Padmé.

That thought alone was enough to have Hux instantly alert, jerking up in the bed before his eyes had fully opened. He was definitely alone under the sheets, but not in the room.

Anakin was sitting across from him on the second bed in the room, eyes closed and chin resting on his joined hands, a pensive expression on his face. He was forlorn, the feelings flooding into Hux the more awake he became, washing away the panic and confusion that followed the dream.

“You’re awake.” He said suddenly, opening his eyes and looking up at Hux. It was always a surprise, being faced by those bright, yellow eyes, so evil and yet so emotional. Hux blinked, jumping at the sound and nodding in agreement despite himself.  
“Good.” Anakin continued, “I was getting concerned.”

“I’m sure you were.” Hux responded flatly. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over and sighing at the feeling of a cool wooden floor against his feet. When the thought finally processed, Hux looked up sharply at the room he was in. The last thing he remembered was passing out aboard the shuttle after allowing Anakin to attempt to take his mind. And now…now he was sitting in a single bed in a decorated room, heaven knows where, and Kylo was nowhere to be seen. Looking down, Hux noticed he was wearing just a vest top and black pants, and there was no memory he could pull up of getting undressed. This led to the logical conclusion that either Anakin, or Kylo, had been the one to do it, and the thought sent a shiver through him.

“I was dreaming.” Hux said. Where they were was the most pressing issue, and yet when he had opened his mouth to speak, he had been unable to stop himself from bringing up the strange occurrences of the dream.

“Of Padmé, I know.” Anakin muttered, avoiding Hux’s gaze. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry.”

“I’d already made that conclusion, since I never knew her.” Hux agreed sarcastically. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Wherever they were, it was adding an edge of excitement and nostalgia to the forlorn feelings that Anakin was projecting into the room.   
“Where are we?”

Anakin shifted uncomfortably and Hux frowned.

“Naboo.”

Hux blinked, incredulous and flew out of bed. Rushing to the window before Anakin could stop him, Hux ripped the curtains aside to reveal the scenery of midday Theed. The sights, the sounds, the smells…they all accompanied a rush of memories and Hux’s stomach rolled dangerously. Anakin was by his side immediately but Hux didn’t realise, falling to his knees as the memories continually rolled through him, snippets that he could barely make out with the speed they were coming. The hand resting on the windowsill dug into the wood, splintering it beneath his nails, and Hux gasped for breath to try and calm down and shut the memories out. Squeezing his eyes together, Hux ground his teeth, trying to stop himself from screaming. As the memories continually came, they slowly became a lot clearer to him. Sneaking into Theed, hiding in a ship, flying into space and accidently destroying a clone base…the death of someone who meant a great deal to him…no…to Anakin. The flecks of wood from the windowsill came down around Hux as he brought his hands to his head and pressed the heels of his palms into his temples.

Anakin’s hand grabbed his shoulder. Hux jumped again, but the contact immediately calmed him, the memories channelling from him into the ghost. Opening his eyes, Hux glared at Anakin’s sympathetic expression.

“Why are we on Naboo?” Hux ground out, his hands shaking, “And what’s going on?”

“Naboo is a special place for me. A lot of things happened here that forged who I am today, including some special times with Padmé, so it’s going to be a difficult experience.” Anakin’s tone was just as apologetic as his expression, and it grated on Hux’s already shredded nerves. He was pliant under Anakin’s hands as the man pushed him back off his knees so he was sitting on the floor properly instead.   
“As for why we’re here…you won’t like the answer.”

“I don’t like anything about the entire situation.” Hux snapped, “Just tell me!”

Anakin settled himself on the floor opposite Hux, taking the General’s hands in his own to keep him calm while they spoke. “When I tried to take control you fell unconscious, as you probably remember. The pirates managed to get the shuttle into their tractor beam and began to board the ship, which wasn’t an ideal situation. Kylo panicked because you were unconscious so he surrendered to them to protect you.”

“Would you…like to run that by me one more time?” Hux whispered, the pain of being filled with Anakin’s memories fleeing immediately as anger flooded him. He surged to his feet and sunk his fist into the wall.  
“Is he stupid? What was he thinking?!” He yelled. “He surrendered to them?!”

“He’s scared of using the Force, worried that he won’t be able to protect you, or himself from the number of pirates that were going to be coming on board.” Anakin explained defensively, calmly standing, poised to stop Hux from attacking the wall again if he tried.

“Don’t defend-…wait, what do you mean you spoke to him?” Hux demanded.

The ghost’s expression turned shrewd, one eyebrow raised in response to Hux’s glare, but he finally relented and gave an answer. “Whatever we tried to do worked. I managed to take control of you, but you passed out first.”

“And so you talked to Ren.” Hux muttered, “Did he know it was you?”

“He might have been a little suspicious, but I didn’t tell him anything.” Anakin shrugged, “Look, I already chastised him for surrendering, we had that discussion and he knows he was stupid. Don’t do it again, just accept it or it’ll be weird.”

Hux made a noise of annoyance. “I bet you were nicer than I would have been.”

“I suppose.” Anakin smirked.

Glancing around the room, Hux asked, “Where is Ren then? Why isn’t he here?”

“He’s back at the shuttle.” Anakin replied, “Trying to get it fixed to get us out of here. He hasn’t actually been back the entire time you’ve been unconscious.”

He looked as if he wanted to say something else but Hux waved him off. “Let’s get back to the ship and see if we can help. Do we have anything in here that I can use to disguise myself?”

“The Force?” Anakin suggested, “It’ll be easy to make people see whatever you want them to see.”

Hux sighed. “I’ll try my best. Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Anakin put in quickly, “I have a request, since we’re on Naboo.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Hux muttered under his breath, folding his arms and continuing to pin Anakin with his unimpressed expression.

“There’s a place I want to go.” Anakin explained. He was dancing around the image, so Hux merely analysed him and eventually he received another flash of memories; a woman, happiness and gentle touches…and the answer hit him immediately.

“Padmé.” Hux murmured, “You want to go to her grave?”

Anakin looked sheepish, guilty and sorrowful all at once. Hux felt sick at the emotions rolling off him. Feeling around for the Force inside him, Hux built a wall between them, shutting off Anakin’s emotions. It was something he had never managed to do before, but he was soon realising that gaining control over the Force was like breathing, the more naturally he tried to control things, the easier it became. Anakin looked a little surprised, but swallowed it down as he spoke.

“I feel like I shouldn’t, but I want to. I saw her during my…Vader years and it just felt wrong. I want to say a proper goodbye.”

“You’re trembling.” Hux commented, unsure of what else to say. He had a feeling that with Anakin in such emotional state it would be a bad idea to visit Padmé’s grave, but Hux didn’t want to shoot him down in case he faced some sort of backlash.  
“Is it really a good idea?”

“Depends on how confident you feel about a disguise.” Anakin mumbled, “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought since we’re here…it would be nice.”

Hux sighs. “Fine. As long as long as you help me with the disguise, we can go.”

The smile that breaks over Anakin’s face is a nice sight, and Hux feels a strange bubble in his chest. Anakin took his hands, and concentrated.

“Picture a generic face, someone who would fit in.” The ghost murmured. “Someone that won’t draw attention, that could just be a tourist.”

Doing as he told, Hux could feel his appearance change, the Force settling an illusion over him to disguise him. Anakin looked at their handiwork when he pulled back and nodded. There was no mirror for Hux to look at his own appearance, so he had to assume Anakin was telling him the truth.

Leaving the room, Hux went downstairs with Anakin trailing behind him, until he came across the person who ran the Inn. Anakin seemed to recognise him, but Hux didn’t, and he was thankful for the disguise illusion so he didn’t have to explain his situation to this random man.

“Hello there, how can I help you?” Sol asked. He seemed unfazed by the appearance of this man he had never seen.

“Can you tell me how to reach the grave of Padmé Amidala?” Hux asked.

“Of course. If you follow the main path towards the royal residences, you will see a small path spiral off to the side. Follow that, and you will find the resting place of our late queen. It used to be closed off, but has been recently opened for people to visit to pay their respects.” Sol replied rather monotonously.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably.

Hux ignored him. “Thank you.” He said.

It was warm outside, warm enough for Hux to be walking around in a vest top as he was. No one paid him any mind at all, going about their daily lives and ignoring the stranger walking among them. Hux had to take deep breaths as he walked to stop the memories from flowing, and Anakin kept shooting him guilty and worried looks, but Hux continually ignored him. The closer they got to Padmé’s grave, the harder it got to control his body, and eventually Hux was gasping for breath and stumbling. Anakin’s hand found the small of his back to steady him, but it only made it worse and Hux jerked away from him.

There was no one else in the tomb except Hux and Anakin. Hux held back at the doorway, unwilling to step inside. Anakin did, his steps tentative. He was talking, his words a muffled jumble to Hux as he tried to collect his thoughts, but failed. Falling to the floor, Hux grasped for Anakin, thinking he cried his name as he fell, collapsing to the floor of the tomb. Anakin called his name, and Hux vaguely heard it as he lost consciousness.

\--

Coming to, Hux found himself leaning against the wall at the back of the tomb, Anakin sitting across from him. His disguise was gone, Hux could feel it through the Force.

“You’re awake!” Anakin shifted forward as he noticed, grabbing Hux’s chin and forcing him to meet his yellow eyes.

Hux jerked his chin from his grip and glared, “Yes, no thanks to you. Are you done here?”

“There’s just one last thing.” Anakin murmured. He turned and moved a small, loose stone from below Padmé’s tomb monument and after rummaging for a moment, he withdrew an old lightsabre. Without saying anything, Anakin handed it to Hux.

“What…is this?” He asked, unsure if he wanted to touch it in case another rush of memories happened.

“When I came to see Padmé during my life, I hid this here. I can’t remember what my thought process was at the time, but I knew it needed to be there.” Anakin explained, “And now I know why.”

“You want me to take it?”

Anakin nodded. “Take it. You might need it.”

Hux’s fingers closed around it. No memories came from the cool metal, and Hux actually felt a lot stronger as he held the weapon in his hand.

Anakin smiled, “We can go and find Kylo now. I’ve said my goodbyes.”

He helped Hux to his feet and the two left the tomb. Hux allowed the disguise to settle over him again as they walked through Theed and towards where the shuttle had crashed. Silence fell between them, Anakin seemingly happy to just take in the sights. Hux felt fine now, after the original struggle of getting to Padmé’s tomb, and he just added it to the list of things he didn’t understand about the Force, and Anakin’s possession of him.

It took them around ten minutes to get back to the shuttle, and Hux only just had the idea to remove the disguise before Kylo saw him.

“Hux!” The man exclaimed when he saw Hux stalking towards him, “You shouldn’t be walking around!”

“I’m fine, let’s just get out of here.” Hux snapped. He had had enough of Naboo. The saber was clipped to the back of his belt, inside his pants so Kylo wouldn’t notice it, a cool feeling of power against him.   
“How is the shuttle?”

“Broken.” Kylo murmured, his brown eyes watching Hux carefully. He was concerned about Hux’s condition after his collapse on the ship and Hux didn’t like it. “I don’t think we can fix it without some spare parts. It might be easier, and cheaper to get a new ship.”

“Can you get us one without needing money?” Hux inquired. He was good with his hands, but not good enough to fix a shuttle without the right parts, and an odd part of him trusted Kylo’s judgement of the damage.

Kylo looked uncomfortable. Hux remembered what Anakin said to him about Kylo being nervous about using the Force, but they needed to get off Naboo and get on with their true mission.

“If you can’t, I can buy a ship.” Hux sighed, “Just wait here.”

“You can’t go back to the city!” Kylo protested, “People will recognise you!”

“Don’t worry about it, I got here without issue, didn’t I?” Hux shrugged off Kylo’s concerns and turned to go back to the city with Anakin in tow.

“I can do it!” Kylo snapped, grabbing Hux’s arm. “Just wait in the ship.”

“Listen to him.” Anakin said quietly from where he stood at Hux’s shoulder. “If he tries to use the Force it will be good for him.”

“ _And if he fails, we’ll be stuck here.”_ Hux thought with an annoyed tone but Anakin said nothing.

“Fine.” Hux said, “I’ll wait in the ship.”

Kylo didn’t say anything as Hux walked into the ship, ignoring him completely. When he was out of Kylo’s eyeline, Hux sank down onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

“Are you okay?” Anakin asked quietly.

“I’m tired. I want off this planet, it’s hurting my head.” Hux replied through gritted teeth. “We shouldn’t have ever come here.”

“No, maybe not.” Anakin agreed, “But the-.”

“If you say anything about the Force, I’m going to punch you.” Hux snapped, “Just leave me be.”

It took Kylo over two hours to come back to the ship, and by that point Hux had gotten bored of sitting down and waiting on him. He was wandering around the outside of the ship, mumbling to himself and rubbing his stomach. Hux wasn’t hungry, but at the same time his stomach was cramping as if it was demanding food.

“I’ve got us a new ship.” Kylo announced his presence loudly, but Hux didn’t jump and merely turned to face him.

“Well, let’s go then.” He demanded. They walked back onto the ship and gather their belongings. There isn’t a lot for them to get, but Kylo shoulders them all and passes Hux a spare cloak to cover his shoulders and arms. Hux accepted it without thanks, and when their hands met, Hux felt Kylo’s anxiety. It was nearly overflowing, and it was caused by the fact that he had nearly failed when he had gotten them a ship.

Theed was still bustling as Kylo led Hux through the crowds to the outskirts on the other side of the city. Sol was waiting for them with another man who looked similar to him. Hux didn’t speak, feigning he was still feeling unwell as Kylo conversed with them and pointed their new ship out to Hux.

It wasn’t a great looking ship, and Hux had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn’t make a scathing comment and ruin everything. They board the ship as quickly as possible and Hux settles into the co-pilot seat. Anakin is quiet beside him as Kylo checks the ship and gets them ready for take-off.

“What did…the Innkeeper say?” Hux asked.

“He was more than happy to help.” Kylo said shortly, guiding them out of the port the ship had been in and flying away from Theed. Hux’s gaze was drawn to the direction of Padmé’s tomb even as Kylo spoke. “So, are we going on with the mission?”

“Of course.” Hux said, rolling his eyes, “We’re not going to let this stop our mission unless you want to go back and explain to the Supreme Leader why you let pirates take the ship and strand us on Naboo?”

“No, if you’re okay to continue that’s fine.” Kylo muttered.

Hux didn’t dignify it with an answer.

\--

He had never been happier to see the Finalizer in his life, and as soon as the shuttle that they had stolen from Naboo landed he stalked down towards his office. Hux knew that they would have to make a full report to Snoke as to why they had returned in a non-First Order ship, but for now he just wanted to shower and lie down in a dark room.

“Hux.” Kylo called after him but Hux ignored him. “Hux!”

“What?” Hux demanded, spinning around and glaring at Kylo, “What do you want?”

Kylo looked a little off-put by his tone, but Hux didn’t care. He was tired, and he wanted to lie down and sleep. Anakin had been quiet during the entire mission, but in their time on Unistros he had been draining Hux’s energy with memories and dreams. He could feel Kylo’s concern and his confusion and his annoyance at Hux avoiding him after they apparently bonded after Anakin had defeated the pirates in Hux’s body.

“We need to make a report for Supreme Leader Snoke, I need your input.” Kylo muttered.

“Yes, and you shall have it later. Right now, I want to know what has happened on my ship since I’ve been gone.” Hux snapped, “So later.”

He faced no more arguments, and Hux stalked off through the Finalizer towards his rooms. Really, he should have been heading towards the bridge to speak to Mitaka and get the true run down of what had happened to the Order during their time on Unistros, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. His quarters were dark but everything was clean, clearly there had been someone cleaning for him while he had been gone, which Hux was glad for.

Collapsing onto the bed, Hux clutched his stomach as pains shot through him.

“Why is your stomach hurting?” Anakin asked, appearing suddenly beside him.

“I don’t know.” Hux sighed through gritted teeth, “Probably something to do with you!”

“Calm down Hux.” Anakin said calmly, not rising against Hux’s anger. “You just need some rest. You’ve been through a lot of stress recently and you just need some time to relax and get back to normal.”

“Nothing is ever going to get back to normal!” Hux shouted, “How could it ever be normal with you around? Leave me be Anakin, I want to sleep.”

Anakin faded from view on command and Hux sighed. He shouldn’t sleep…but he couldn’t stop himself. As his eyes slipped closed, Hux thought he saw Anakin appear again, mouthing words similar to “I’m sorry”.

\--

Opening his eyes, Anakin stretched, getting used to Hux’s body. Now, with Hux slumbering around in his own mind, he stood.

He had work to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [ Tumblr](http://tyrannysaurusrex.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finally makes an appearance, and Kylo is less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it has been such a long time I'm so sorry xD I'm hoping to get this written with a lot more consistency!  
> Thank you all so much for your patience!

 

 

When the day was finally over and Kylo had the chance to return to his room, the Force user was not in the best mood. Delivering the report to Snoke about their trip to Unistros – leaving out their little side trip to Naboo – alone after Hux hadn’t reappeared from the bowels of the ship had only made him more irritated, especially since Snoke was disappointed. Hux’s most recent attack had not been stated by Kylo, but he had a feeling the Supreme leader knew about it and it set Kylo on edge. By the time the Supreme Leader had eventually allowed him to leave, the Force user was torn between throwing himself into his room so he could sleep for as long as he could and finding Hux to demand why the General hadn’t shown up. It wasn’t like Hux to miss important de-briefings such as this, even with how strange he had been acting.

He decided in the end to go to his rooms and meditate his anger away before sleeping. Approaching his rooms with his mind elsewhere, Kylo nearly missed the strange presence permeating the air but his steps faltered almost immediately, and he went tense. The feeling was coming from his room, and Kylo’s hand curled around the handle of his lightsaber for protection before waving his door open and stepping cautiously inside. It was dark, which was not unsurprising since Kylo hadn’t been there for a few days, but there had been someone in there. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, Kylo started in surprise when he found Hux sitting inside, relaxed and leaning forward opposite Vader’s helmet, an odd look on his face that Kylo couldn’t place.

Anger coursed through him, and Kylo had a desire to ignite his saber, “Hux?!” He snapped, “What are you doing here?!”

Hux rolled his neck and glanced at Kylo but he did not speak. There was something strange about him, and the permeating presence of the air was hanging around specifically, which Kylo did not like. The room felt too heavy, too suppressing, and Kylo wanted nothing more than Hux out of his rooms. Things had been too complicated recently, he needed some peace.

When Hux reached forward and picked up Vader’s helmet, Kylo felt a mixture of his own anger and nostalgia that did not belong to him. Glaring, Kylo had to stop himself from curling his fists and crushing Hux’s windpipe.

“Answer me!” He commanded instead, his voice low.

“Close the door, Ren.” Hux responded softly, and it was not what Kylo had been expecting. Whenever he spoke to Hux rudely, the General was not shy about being rude right back, but now, he seemed unwilling to fight and because of that, Kylo found himself obeying and letting the door slid closed.

“Put down that helmet,” He ordered coldly, “You don’t know what you’re holding, Hux.”

“Oh please,” Hux scoffed, sounding exactly like himself for a split second before the strange feeling settled back over the room. It was oddly refreshing to hear that, but Kylo couldn’t take comfort from it. “Everyone knows what this is, Ren, now sit down>”

“I’d rather stand.” Kylo said shortly. He refused to move an inch from the door, lightsaber in front of him, a clear threat for Hux to see, but the man did not seem too bothered by it, still calm and holding the helmet gently.

Hux sighed, “You really haven’t figured anything out yet?” Hux asked, rolling his eyes. “How blind are you, Ren?”

The way he was holding Vader’s helmet so carefully, almost lovingly, and definitely with a stronger connection to it than Kylo would have thought Hux would have had was odd, and only confused Kylo even more. Hux sighed again when Kylo stayed silent and stood, approaching Kylo himself instead. Slowly he began to let go of the helmet but before it could fall to the ground, the burnt hunk of metal began to float in the air, buoyed gently by a wave of Hux’s hand. Kylo had to clench his jaw to stop it falling open as Hux continued walking forward until they were nearly toe to toe.

Hux was Force sensitive.

No.

It wasn’t possible.

There had never been a time when Hux had displayed the behaviour of someone who as sensitive with the Force and he would never have been able to hide it from Kylo, or from Snoke.

Not with help.

The General had always looked down on the Force, and had never truly appreciated the workings of it and he had made such a big thing about the fact he had achieved so much without the Force.

Where had this come from?

“Concentrate, Ren.” Hux murmured and as he spoke, his voice warped and changed, becoming a tone that Kylo felt was familiar. “Reach out with the Force and find the answer.”

As if it was that easy, but of course Hux didn’t understand that.

Still, Kylo found himself doing exactly what Hux suggested, reaching out through the Force, past the way the Force was painful for him to use, constantly pushing until his power mingled with that living inside Hux. Almost immediately Kylo became engulfed in memories, extremely painful ones, happy ones, fast flashes of images that were almost difficult to organise. Without realising it, Kylo screwed his eyes shut as he tried to calm his breathing, and the memories rushing through him and when the Force finally calmed between them, he found himself looking at the young, scared face of his grandfather.

Anakin Skywalker.

Standing in front of him.

Where Hux had been moments before.

His image was shimmering, almost as if he weren’t properly there and Kylo had to bite back a scream as he withdrew the Force to stop the memories. Almost immediately, he ignited his saber and stepped back, bringing it between himself and Hux.

Or Anakin.

He didn’t look impressed. Or shocked, or threatened in anyway by the turn of events, and merely watched Kylo with one eyebrow raised, his yellow eyes shining in the light of the saber.

“Hmm, not very threatening.” He commented.

“Shut up, Hux!” Kylo growled, “Are you messing with me? Pretending to be my grandfather? What is wrong with you?! Do you want to keep your head?!”

A very Hux part of his mind had Anakin wondering how Kylo could really be so blind with all the power in the room and he scoffed at the threat. Had killing Han Solo really messed Kylo up that badly? If it had, Snoke had clearly only made it worse.   
“Do you really believe that Hux is that stupid, Kylo? I am what you see before you. Your grandfather, plain and simple and here in front of you.”

“No.” Kylo hissed, “I suppose this is just a punishment from the Supreme Leader for the failures that just keep piling up. I won’t fall for his lies this time, I won’t.”

The saber was trembling in his hand, too close to Anakin for comfort, and he was going to make sure that Kylo didn’t injure him. He was still in Hux’s body after all and the General couldn’t take much more.

“Calm down!” He commanded, letting the Force ripple out through the room, freezing Kylo in place and making him drop the saber to the floor. He could feel Kylo fighting against the hold, but Anakin didn’t allow him to break free, keeping him frozen as he stalked around him.  
“How do you think Hux was able to survive such a terrible crash? Have you even thought into it at all? Well, let me explain it for you.” Anakin paused, tracking Kylo’s eyes as he watched the Force ghost walk around him to see if the Force user was going to believe him. “He didn’t survive that crash Kylo, he died that day. I brought him back and took residence inside him. I am the reason he’s still alive.”

Unable to talk, the only thing Kylo could do was stare in disbelief as the words sank in. That one niggling feeling that something had bene wrong since Hux had returned suddenly made sense, and it only took seconds for Kylo to come to the conclusion that Anakin was telling the truth. He could sense no lie in the Force, nothing there that showed him that this was just a terrifying joke. When Anakin sensed that, he relaxed the Force and allowed Kylo enough room to talk.

“Okay…” Kylo breathed straight away, “Let’s say I believe you for the moment…why did you choose Hux? He has no Force sensitivity, and not only that, he’s completely ignorant of the Force. So why?”

“It’s simple really,” Anakin replied calmly, happy that Kylo was at least willing to listen now. “Snoke would have sensed me trying to get inside your head and destroyed what little consciousness I had. Trying to contact you directly through the Force didn’t work either, as something was blocking me. In the end it became clear to get to you I needed a host, and who better than the only person in the entire First Order that isn’t afraid of you. All I needed was one chance, one little chance to force my way inside him.”

The softly spoken words hit Kylo hard, and the penny dropped. With a yell, Kylo broke the Force hold that Anakin had on him, launching himself at the man and slamming him into the wall. Anakin felt Hux jolt inside him, trying to wake up at the pain but Anakin shoved him back down as he looked into Kylo’s angry brown eyes.

“It was you!” He yelled, “You shot down Hux’s shuttle! You _killed_ him!”

Laughter burst from him and Anakin rolled his eyes. “Like I could do that from beyond the grave, it wasn’t anything quite that grand. I merely influenced the actions.”

“Are you crazy?!” Kylo shouted, pulling Anakin away from the wall and slamming him back into it, driving the air from his lungs painfully. It hurt, and Hux’s body convulsed at the feeling, trying to curl in on itself but Kylo didn’t seem to notice.   
“You killed the General of the First Order and you had no idea if you were going to succeed in bringing him back? This was the only way for you to get through to me?! What were you thinking?!”

Anakin sighed.

Reaching up, he grabbed Kylo’s hands where he was pinning him, shoving the man away and stepping away from the wall, cracking his neck. When their eyes next met, Anakin fixed him with a cold stare and Kylo looked at him in shock.

“I wouldn’t have done this without knowledge it was going to work. You’ve never underestimated my power before, so don’t do it now.” Anakin ordered. There was more than enough warning in his tone for Kylo to take him seriously, coupled with the power cracking in the air which told Kylo not to argue this. Biting back his anger, he stepped back and gave Anakin some room and the Force ghost looked grateful.

“Does Hux know?” Kylo asked as calmly as he could, but even as the words left his lips he knew the answer. “Of course he doesn’t. If he did, he wouldn’t be working so willingly with you.”

“Who says he is?” Anakin chuckled, as Hux’s sleeping presence stirred inside him again.

Kylo glared at him as he demanded, “So, what do you want?”

“I want to help you,” Anakin replied, “To save you.”

“From what exactly?” Kylo queried, scrunching his nose slightly in confusion and Anakin’s heart pounded. Padme had done that from time to time, and it seemed to have passed to their grandson. Shaking his head, Anakin focused on Kylo’s next words instead, forcing himself not to role his eyes.  
“There are no problems in my life right now.”

“Well, apart from the Resistance, your confusing stance on Hux, the fact that the Force barely works for you right now because of the death of Han Solo, and that you’re trying to become me when…that is clearly not a good idea.” Anakin said sarcastically, pulling a frown from Kylo. “There are other problems you can’t see and you will learn of them soon. Plus, you ask for my help all the time, I know what bothers you. Don’t push me out now I’m here.”

“Now that you’re finally here?!” Kylo laughed, “You’re stuck inside Hux! How exactly are you going to help me?!”

As he went to speak to give him answer, the colour drained from Kylo’s face as something else about the entire situation fell into place and Anakin closed his mouth, deciding to hear Kylo out before he gave an answer to his previous query.

“It’s all been you.” Kylo whispered, “The passing out, the problems he’s been having since he came back, it’s all been because of you, and your Force powers. He isn’t Force sensitive, but you forced this power onto him and he can’t control it, so his body is weakening day by day. Do you even have any idea what that is like? Have you ever been in that state before?! You could kill him again!”

“And why do you even care?” Anakin inquired quietly, simply, scrutinising Kylo and reaching out with the Force to sense what was happening within his grandson. The turmoil going on inside him, his emotions flying all over the place, made Anakin’s stomach crawl: anger at Hux for being put in danger, confusion as to why he cared about Hux at all, suspicion of Anakin, and the underlying anger at Anakin himself for everything he had done. Before Anakin could decide what emotion to focus on, Hux’s body spasmed again and Anakin let out a gasping breath.

It hurt.

Trembling, Anakin knew this was Hux’s way of telling him he needed to let go of control. Hux’s body couldn’t take this anymore and if Anakin continued doing this, he would only cause more damage, but he had so much more to say.

He needed to make Kylo see.

Tingles ran through his body, and the pain spread from head to toe and he reached out for Kylo even as he curled into himself against the pain.

“What’s wrong?!” Kylo demanded, “Grandfather?!”

“This body…Hux…cannot take me in control any longer.” Anakin hissed, already full of pride that Kylo had called him ‘grandfather’ despite the pain. “I can’t…Kylo please…listen to Hux when he talks. Even…if you can’t…see me…he’ll be speaking my words.”

Kylo was given not time to reply, or question Anakin any further as the illusion of him shattered and Hux fell forward through it, unconscious but breathing heavily. Instinctively, Kylo caught him and scanned his mind with the Force, finding the General okay but exhausted, with apparently no lasting damage from what Anakin had done, which was lucky. Hefting Hux into his arms, Kylo carried him back through the ship, making sure that no one remembered seeing them as he walked quickly. Settling Hux into his bed, Kylo reached out to see if he could sense Anakin there within him.

So many things made sense now that he knew Anakin was trapped inside Hux.

When the pirates had attacked them, it had been Anakin that had dealt with them, Anakin that had piloted them to safety, Anakin that had given him a pep talk about the Force. It had been Anakin’s powers that had allowed Hux to get the answers from the people assumed to be the ones who had shot the original shuttle down, and all the problems Hux had been having, it was all because of Anakin.

But why?

“What are you planning?” Kylo whispered, pushing Hux’s hair out of his face and frowning, as he turned to leave the room. “What do you want?”

\--

When Hux woke in the morning to a blaring alarm, it was to a blinding headache and an odd taste in his mouth, and a refusal of his mind to want to truly wake up. Blinking his eyes open and refusing to go back to sleep, Hux found it was hard to focus and his entire body was pained to the point it was almost unbearable. He had to lie there for a few seconds letting his body get used to it, gasping in breaths and trying to figure out exactly what had changed overnight to make him feel this way. Anakin wasn’t anywhere to be seen but he could sense his presence around, so he wasn’t far away. Slowly, with careful breathing, Hux managed to get the pain to fade enough for his body to process his hunger, thirst and general desire for a shower.

It was sheer willpower that kept Hux on his feet when he stood and nausea ran through him, and he stumbled to the small kitchenette in his room to grab a power bar and water. Not much, but enough to sustain him for now at least. Eating it within three bites and downing the water, Hux sighed and took a deep breath. He would need to go about his daily duties as normal today, and prove he was still fit to lead the First Order. Any more signs of weakness would not be tolerated, by the Supreme Leader, or Hux himself.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then was Hux realising that eating had not been a good idea.

His stomach rolled before the food had even really hit it properly, and Hux rushed to the bathroom before he could vomit, crashing to the floor just in time to bend over the toilet. There was barely anything inside him to cough up, but the power bar and water came first and then bile followed until he was dry-retching, trembling over the toilet bowl. Breathing was difficult as his body spasmed and retched, only stopping when his brain finally got the signal that his barren stomach had nothing more to give.

“Hux, are you okay?”

Ah, there he was.

Anakin’s voice echoed around the bathroom as he appeared, kneeling by Hux’s side, his hands brushing Hux’s hair back from his forehead.

“Are you getting ill?”

Breathing heavily, Hux collapsed backwards away from the toilet and onto Anakin’s form. He couldn’t control his trembling, and could barely speak, so they sat there in silence, Anakin rubbing soothing patterns onto Hux’s back as they did until the General could speak.

“I can’t…I don’t know.” Hux finally whispered, “My entire body feels strange but…my hands I…I don’t know.”

“Maybe take off your gloves and have a look at them then,” Anakin suggested, supporting Hux into a better sitting position as he nodded down at his hands, curled in his lap.

Hux’s face was a picture of shock as he looked down. “I’m not wearing gloves.” He breathed and Anakin’s breath froze.

Despite only his fingertips protruding from the edge of his jumper, it was clear to see the skin was entirely black, almost as if covered in bruises. The nails of every finger were bruised and chipped, and seemed close to falling off, almost as if they were rotting away, and when Hux raised his hands and drew them out of the sleeves, it became clear the black death of the skin spread to the end of his fingers and seemed to die down there. Poking himself, it even seemed like the nerve endings of his fingers didn’t respond as strongly as before, the sensation dulled down and Hux began to panic.

“What the fuck is this?!” He yelled, scrambling to his feet and yanking his jumper over his head, desperate to check his body to make sure there were no other instances of dead, rotted skin on him. His stomach and chest were still smooth, milky white skin, but when Hux stripped off his pants and socks, he found his toes were much the same as his fingers, and his stomach threatened to retch again.

He had not been this way the night before.

“It’s like…your skin is dying.” Anakin commented, reaching out and grabbing Hux’s hand to examine him closer. Hux struggled but Anakin’s grip was strong and he couldn’t break free as the Force ghost poked and prodded at his fingers and nails. “Almost like-.”

“Like whatever you did to my body isn’t working anymore.” Hux finished flatly and Anakin winced at his tone, “My body is beginning to die again.”

“It’s definitely feeling the strain.” He agreed, “Of having both of us inside your body. We’re running out of time.”

Yanking his hand free, Hux stared down at his fingers and bit his lips to stop himself from crying. How could this be possible? So suddenly like this without any interference. He had been so stable for so long, and yet now here he was with is body beginning to die. So, what had changed?

The only thing he could think of was something Anakin had done, and the sheepish look on his face when Hux turned a hard gaze to him only furthered that thought.

“What did you do?!”

Forcing a passive look onto his face, Hux could sense that Anakin was withholding something from him and if it took him all day he was going to get to the bottom of it. Standing his ground as Anakin stood to face him, Hux glared as he slipped his blackened fingers back inside his jumper and began to walk towards Anakin, pushing him out of the ‘fresher and back into the room. It was only when Hux had him pinned against one wall that Anakin sighed and went to answer before banging at the door interupted him.

“This isn’t over.” Hux hissed, moving over to the door, ready to yell at whoever had decided to break his early morning peace. Or…at least, partial peace. Words failed him when the door opened and revealed Kylo standing there, arms folded, and face hidden behind his mask.  
“What do you want, Ren?” He demanded, mirroring Kylo’s stance and refusing to move aside to allow Kylo entry to the room.

“Trust me, you’re going to want to let me in, General.” Kylo ordered, already moving forward despite Hux’s presence. The Force rolling off Kylo reacted with the power inside Hux and threatened to make him sick again, and it made him stumble back and allow Kylo into the room. The door slid closed as Kylo waved his hand, locking it with a click of his fingers before taking in the room with a sweeping gaze as if looking for something.

Or someone.

Hux’s eyes narrowed as he looked at where Anakin stood against the wall.

“Answer my question, Ren.” Hux snapped, “Just because you’re Snoke’s pet it does not give you the right to barge into my room. Now, what do you want?”

It was a low blow even for Hux, and a far cry from the usual insults he shot at the man, and Anakin bristled at the words but Hux didn’t care. His body was dying, there was something stopping him from being able to eat or drink, and he wasn’t even sure what Anakin had done during his sleep that had led to this, but he wanted to know. And Kylo was just going to get in the way.

“Now I have your attention,” Kylo muttered, “When were you going to tell me that you’re harbouring the soul of my grandfather?” His voice was surprisingly calm even through the distorter in his mask, which Kylo soon reached up and removed so he could fix Hux with a cold stare.

Hux’s stomach dropped.

So, that was what had happened.

Anakin had been to see Kylo. He had take Hux’s body while he slept and he had gone to speak to Kylo. Therefore, not only had he finally made a move, he had exacerbated the problems with Hux’s body harbouring two souls.

Great.

 When he finally got his hands on Anakin, he was going throttle him, but for now, he had to deal with Kylo, and get him out of the room.

“Don’t think of denying it, General.” Kylo warned him as Hux opened his mouth to speak.

Sighing in annoyance, Hux responded drily with “I wasn’t.” before shooting a glance to the wall where Anakin was standing. Kylo followed his gaze but didn’t seem to notice Anakin there. So, he was still blind right now. Perhaps he could only see Anakin when he was possessing Hux, because his presence was boosted…which was annoying and dangerous for Hux himself if his fingers were anything to go by.

“Would you have believed me if I had come to you and said outright that Anakin was within me?” Hux continued, trying to keep his voice level as Anakin slowly moved to stand next to him, “Would you really have believed me if I had said that I wasn’t dead because of him? Please.”

“No, I can’t deny that.” Kylo agreed calmly, “But I would like to know how long you were going to hide it from me, before making me believe it?”

Biting back another sigh, Hux ran a hand through his hair, his fingers trembling at the way he could barely feel the strands running through his fingers, but he didn’t want to give that away to Kylo just yet. As he swapped a look with Anakin, trying to decide how to clearly answer that, Kylo pulled his lightsaber from his belt and Hux’s mouth went dry.

“What are you doing?” He choked out.

“I want proof that this isn’t a lie.” Kylo murmured, casually spinning just the handle of the lightsaber in his hands as he advanced on Hux. “I want proof that my grandfather is here, feeding you with power and I need to know it now.”

“And you think attacking me is the best way to get that?!” Hux exclaimed. He could have laughed at how ridiculous this situation was, but there was something in Kylo’s eyes that told him he was ready to attack if Hux didn’t give him the answers he wanted. “Are you crazy?!”

“If you truly have the Force inside you then me attacking you shouldn’t be a problem.” Kylo commented calmly, igniting the saber as he cornered Hux near the entrance to the ‘fresher. “You can fight back.”

Hux refused to move, standing his ground and watching Kylo approach him. There was nothing Kylo could do to him that Hux hadn’t already suffered considering he had died and come back fairly recently. Besides that, if Kylo caused any damage to Hux, Snoke would be even less impressed with his Apprentice, and Hux knew Kylo wanted to avoid that. And Anakin of course would step in before any damage could be done. Damage to Hux led to damage to his presence here, and he knew the Force user didn’t want that.  

When Anakin moved, it was quick and Hux almost didn’t see it. As the lightsaber arched into the air, Anakin shoved his hands out and Kylo froze, the saber halfway through it’s downward swing, blowing Hux’s hair with the force of it. With a grin, Anakin cracked his neck and moved Hux gently out of the way, before taking his spot instead. Despite being completely frozen, the look on Kylo’s face showed his shock and joy that Anakin had appeared.

“You really have no sense of tact, do you?” Anakin growled, “Attacking my host, just to get me to come out. You could have asked nicely.”

“He can’t reply.” Hux chuckled, “You’ve completely frozen him, and you need me to undo it.”

“Hmm, and I doubt he can break it himself.” Anakin nodded. “How about it, Kylo, is this proof enough it isn’t a lie?”

Hux waved his hands, and Kylo was suddenly free, the lightsaber striking the floor in a shower of sparks now the arc was no longer controlled.

“That’s more than enough.” The Force user replied grimly, turning off the lightsaber and turning to where Hux and Anakin stood, shoulder to shoulder, with matching sceptical expressions.   
“Now, how about you finish what you were telling my yesterday? What exactly is it that you want to save me from?”


End file.
